Jouons au Docteur
by Mokalyne
Summary: suite de La Superiorité Malfonienne. Après cette scène torride dans la salle de classe, Harry & Draco ne scessent d'y penser ... Alors qu'un mal de crane et un mal au ventre les réunit a l'infirmerie, que va t'il se passer ? Vous devinez aisement ... Sla
1. Chapter 1 : Oh non, galère

**« Jouons au Docteur ! »**

Alors voila la suite de l'aventure de Draco et Harry. Cette fois ça se déroule à l'infirmerie, mais ça n'en est pas moi très « chaleureux » ! Cette fic est entière également, amusez vous a la lire … Comme la précédente, Draco est écrit par Ichijo et Harry par moi.

Paroles :

Harry = **Ecriture en gras.**

Draco = _écriture en italique._

°O°o°o°o°oO°

: POV d'Harry :

Un petit mouton … Deux petits moutons … trois petits moutons …

Oh bonjour, vous êtes encore les gens dans ma tête ? Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça le fait plaisir de vous revoir, mais bon … Enfin la, ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Et bien je compte les mouton, ça se vois non … ? Ah, vous voulez savoir pourquoi compte les moutons …. En fait, vous voyez, je suis allongé sur mon lis, il est minuit passé, et je n'arrive pas à dormir … Enfin, mon lit, je dis que c'est le mien, car on pourrait pratiquement dire que c'est le mien, vu le temps que je passe a l'infirmerie … C'est pratiquement ma deuxième maison … Je crois que je vais finir par prendre une carte d'abonnement, peut être aurais je droit a des point réduction ?

En fait, je fais des insomnies, du a ma superbe connexion avec le mec le plus moche de la terre après Pettigrow et ça m'empêche de dormir … Et quand j'arrive à m'endormir, je hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorgerait vivant … Donc après avoir entendu les grognements de mes condisciple, je me suis levé, ai pris mon pyjama rouge en coton, mes chaussons bugs bunny (merci Hermione !), mon nounours Paddy en forme de chien noir (seule créature rescapée de ma maison de Godric Hollow) que j'ai préservé de Dud'. Bref, paré de mon attirail de nuit, je descends jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour aller demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve, des fois qu'on me l'autoriserait … Mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoir, après tout, je suis pratiquement intoxiqué a cette chose, et on me l'a interdit pour un moment …

Enfin, je me retrouve devant l'infirmière qui me dit qu'elle me laisse un lit, et que non je n'aurais pas de potion de sommeil sans rêves … Enfin, c'est déjà pas mal … Mais je devrais aller plus tôt a ma tour demain, car sinon je serait en retard aux cours … Enfin, j'ai deux heure de libre, donc en fait faudra que je soit a 10 heures en cours … Pas cool, mais bon, déjà mieux que rien …

Je suis donc allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie, les yeux planté sur le plafond, le regard vide, entrain de compter les mouton pour essayer de m'endormir … C'est rageant, je viens ici pour déranger personne, et je n'arrive pas a dormir … Apparemment mon corps se souvient trop bien de la douleur de mon dernier cauchemar, et refuse de retourner a cet état …

Bon, puisque nous n'avons rien à faire, pensons ! … Oui, je sais penser, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas drôle … Enfin, revenons a ces quelques jours. Il y a presque une semaine maintenant, j'ai couché avec ma Némésis … Draco Malfoy. Et j'ai aimé ça … Oh putain ouais, j'ai même adoré, et j'aurais bien recommencé ! Mais recommencer à baiser c'est prendre le risque de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter et de réaliser qu'on ne peut pas se passer de l'autre … Et ça c'est dangereux ! Trop dangereux … Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, alors j'ai fuit … Comme une larve j'ai fuis !

Je me tourne sur le ventre en soupirant, les jambes relevées jouant un mouvement de ciseaux impatient … Je me demande ce que je dois faire … Ca fait depuis cet instant que je l'évite, et mes amis commencent à se poser des questions … Faut dire que je n'avais jamais tracé devant ma Némésis sans lui jeter un regard jusqu'à il y a peu … Donc c'est suspect, il va falloir reprendre les bonnes habitudes …

Je soupire en pensant que s'il me le proposait, j'accepterais de recommencer … Certes, il ne me viendrait pas a l'esprit de lui proposer ! Oh et puis merde, ce n'est qu'une fois, et ça n'arrivera plus, basta …

Je ferme un instant les yeux quand le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre fait ses crisper tout mon corps … Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul insomniaque de ce château … Je me demande qui c'est … ?

: POV de Draco :

Il est minuit passé et je me retrouve dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, je me sens vraiment mal, j'ai du bouffer un truc qui passe pas parce que là je crois bien que je vais renvoyer mon repas. Fait chier. Oui je suis vulgaire je sais mais fait chier, je pourrais être tranquillement dans mon lit en train de dormir mais non. Finalement j'arrive à l'infirmerie mais je ne remarque pas qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas en état de remarquer quoique ce soit. Je vais voir l'infirmière qui m'ausculte rapidement "intoxication alimentaire" rien de grave une potion et hop finit. Je hais les infirmières c'est jamais grave avec elles mais en attendant je sens que je vais...

Trop tard je vient de vomir dans son bureau, houlà elle a pas l'air contente mais c'est ça d'être face à un malade, elle me fait avaler sa potion infecte et me donne un lit pour que je reste là cette nuit, super, je suis ravi. Elle me donne aussi un pyjama, oui parce que je me suis rhabillé pour venir, vous imaginez Drago Malefoy se balader dans Poudlard en pyjama ? Non mais franchement. J'ai donc mon pantalon et ma chemise, la seule différence avec la journée c'est que mes cheveux ne sont pas retenu par du gel et j'ai donc plusieurs mèches qui me tombent dans les yeux. Certains disent que je suis plus beau comme ca mais je ne suis pas convaincu et ca fait un peu négligé je trouve enfin tant pis.

Elle me désigne un lit et repart dans son bureau tandis que je soupire, je me sens pas encore très bien mais ca va bientôt passer d'après elle, j'espère, bon maintenant il faut que j'enfile son hideux pyjama, j'enlève ma chemise et mon pantalon et je me retrouve en boxer et c'est là que je le vois.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'il était dans un coin sombre mais il est pourtant bien là, Harry Potter et il me regarde, c'est alors que je réalise que je ne suis pas très couvert, bah après tout qu'es-ce que ca peut faire il a déjà tout vu et puis avec un corps comme le mien je n'ai pas à être gêné. Je le regarde un moment ca va faire une semaine qu'il m'évite, qu'il me fuit, depuis qu'on a couché ensemble, es-ce qu'il regrette ? Pourtant il avait l'air d'aimer ça sur le coup. Bah de toute façon qu'es-ce que ca peut me faire c'était juste de la baise et rien d'autre ? Et pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe alors que je le regarde ? Ha oui c'est vrai je suis malade, c'est surement ça

Je m'approche de lui et vient me placer debout au pied de son lit toujours en boxer.

"Alors Potter on est malade ?"

J'ai essayé au maximum de reprendre mon ton froid, arrogant, et moqueur mais c'est un peu raté, même totalement raté mais merde c'est Potter aller Dray on se reprend. Je me demande pourquoi il est là, es-ce qu'il est malade lui aussi ? Et pourquoi je me demande ça moi après tout il peut bien crever ce n'est que Potter je n'en ai rien à foutre. Quoi ? Vous non plus vous ne croyez pas ce que je viens de dire bah comme ca je ne suis pas le seul.

: POV d'Harry :

Je regarde autant que possible vers la porte du bureau de l'infirmière qui vient de se fermer … Un peu de distraction ne me fera pas de mal, j'ai envie de savoir qui vient a cette heure de la nuit !

Quand la porte fini par se rouvrir, j'ai un mouvement de recule : Draco Malfoy ??Je soupire, c'est bien ma veine …

Quand je relève les yeux mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge : mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Un streep-tease en directe ? Oh putain … Je relâche ma respiration, et enfonce ma tête dans mes bras croisé devant moi … Putain, je ne veux pas être excité par la vision de Draco Malfoy entrain de se dessaper, ce n'est pas possible !

Il m'a vu ... Il m'a capté … Je suis découvert, fini, mort, et empaillé … Il m'a prit sur le fait à le reluquer, je vais …

"Alors Potter on est malade ?"

…mourir …

Apparemment ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui … Mais il est assit en boxer au bord de on lit, il ne veut pas se rhabiller, hein ? Rhabille toi steuplais ... Oh pitié, ou je ne suis pas sur de résister …

Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'y peux rien si ce Serpentard a un corps à damner un saint ! Et personnellement je suis loin d'être un saint, contrairement aux croyances populaires … J'halète légèrement, et relève la tête pour le regarder … Je vais rester sur le ventre pour le moment, c'est une bonne idée ça … Je crains trop si je me retourne …

**J'ai des insomnies …**

Ma voix est presque fluette et digne d'un murmure … Je n'aime pas en parler, et la j'en parle a ma Némésis … Si ce n'est pas un comble de l'ironie ça … Je soupire … Pourquoi, mais surtout comment j'en suis arrivé là ? A en désirer maladivement une personne qui me déteste … J'y ai réfléchit toute la semaine, et je n'ai qu'une réponse à fournir, l'autre solution me paraissant trop irréaliste, et me faisant flipper a mort : il baise tellement bien que cela en est addictif ! C'est la seule solution ! L'autre étant que je serais amoureux de lui, et CA c'est impossible ! Totalement irréalisable et improbable, mais surtout hors de question ! Après tout c'est un fils de Mangemort, un Serpentard, mon ennemi et celui qui me pourri la vie depuis la première année, ma Némésis personnelle, est ce que c'est moi ou il y a beaucoup d'adjectifs de possession dans cette phrase ? Il n'est pas à moi par les couilles de Godric !

Deviendrais-je paranoïaque ?

Je soupire, et pose la tête sur mes bras, mais de profil, regardant toujours le Serpentard … Je cligne un instant des yeux puis ai un petit sourire … Rien de moqueur ou de mauvais, juste un simple sourire, les yeux plissés, presque un sourire de plaisir …

**Et toi ? Tu es la pour quoi ?**

: POV de Draco :

**J'ai des insomnies …**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils alors ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, il a vraiment des soucis, l'autre jour j'ai entendu deux de ses camarades de chambres en parler, oui j'ai les oreilles qui trainent mais faut bien se tenir informé, ils disaient que Harry n'arrivait pas dormir et qu'il se réveillait en hurlant à cause de cauchemars. J'ai eu ça à une période en moins grave bien sur mais je sais ce que c'est et je sais que c'est dur. Je suis toujours assis sur son lit et je le regarde.

_"Toujours tes cauchemars"_

Je me relève pour aller m'asseoir au milieu du lit et je tends une main que je passe dans ses cheveux, me demandez pas pourquoi je fais ça j'en sais rien. Si si c'est vrai j'en sais rien pas la moindre idée. Comment ça je me cache la vérité ? Quelle vérité ? C'est mon ennemis je le déteste point. Oui mais si c'est mon ennemis pourquoi je fais ça ? Ho et puis zut je fais ce que je veux. Il me demande pourquoi je suis là, quoi ca l'intéresse ?

_"Intoxication alimentaire"_

Je soupire c'est vraiment con comme truc en fait je regarde Harry il à la tête tournée vers moi et je joue toujours avec ses cheveux. Et puis d'un seul coup j'ai une inspiration, je veux juste essayer un truc j'ai besoin de confirmer ma théorie, je me penche doucement vers lui mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des siennes quand...

_**"MR MALEFOY je vous prierais de laisse Mr Potter tranquille et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas couché ? Au lit et plus vite que ça !!!"**_

Putain, putain, PUTAIN !!!!!!! Je vais la tuer, la massacrer, l'étriper, l'égorger. Quoi comment ça j'en fais trop ? Je déteste être interrompu, juste au moment ou j'allais l'embrasser en plus, PUTAIN !!! Non je ne radote pas mais merde quoi et oui j'ai bien dit que j'allais l'embrasser. Je me lève à contre cœur et je lance a l'infirmière le regard le plus froid que j'ai en stock puis je rejoins mon lit ou je me glisse toujours en boxer. Elle m'observe un instant puis repart dans son bureau mais laisse la porte ouverte elle veut être sur que je me relève pas. J'attends, passent plusieurs minutes, peut être une vingtaine puis enfin j'entends un bruit et je vois la porte de son bureau se fermer, YES !!!!!!! Enfin !!! J'attrape ma baguette et je lance un assurdito vers son bureau puis je me lève et je retourne sur le lit d'Harry ma baguette toujours en main. Non je ne prépare pas de mauvais coup je l'ai simplement pas posée, voyez pas le mal partout.

Ma main est de nouveau dans ses cheveux que je caresse doucement, puis elle glisse sur sa nuque et dans son dos passant sous les couvertures.

_"Dit moi Harry pourquoi tu me fuit ? Tu m'évite depuis une semaine tu regrette ce qu'on a fait ? À moins qu'au contraire tu ai trop aimé ça à ton gout"_

: POV d'Harry :

Il me fixe, et ça me met légèrement mal a l'aise, mes joues rosissent délicatement … Dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie ça passera inaperçu, je pense …

"Toujours tes cauchemars"

Cette phrase me fait lever les sourcils. Comment il sait ça lui, personne n'en pas … Ah, je vois … Mes camarades de chambré n'ont pas put tenir leur langue, et en ont parlé … Au sus et a la vu de tous … Bande de crétins, va … Un grognement d'assentiment sort de ma gorge, mes joues chauffes, j'ai presque honte de ça, et surtout que LUI l'apprenne … Va-t-il s'en servir pour me faire mal ?

Alors que des questions plus horribles les unes que les autres se profile dans mon esprit, je sens une douce caresse dans mes cheveux qui me fait soupirer de bien être … Quand je lèvre lève les yeux pour voir ce qui me fait ça, ma gorge se sert et ma respiration s'accélère … Draco Malfoy me caresse les cheveux … J'ouvre de grand yeux et le regarde avec étonnement … Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

"Intoxication alimentaire"

Il a répondu à ma question, et je grimace. Ca ne fait jamais du bien ce genre de chose …

Pas cool … Mais ça va mieux maintenant, alors tu vas pouvoir aller scouater Morphéus sans tarder, hein …

Je penche la tête sur le côté, comme un peu déçu, mais ce n'est pas le cas, hein, ne nous trompons pas ! Non, je … C'est juste sa main qui va arrêter de caresser ma tête qui va me manquer … Oh, ça a rien a voir avec le fait que se soit Sa main, c'est juste que personne ne m'a jamais caressé les cheveux … En tout cas personne dont je me souvienne … Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de la caresse, c'est ma première fois vous comprendrez …

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je le voie s'avancer vers moi… Va-t-il m'embrasser ? Va-t-il oser ? Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir … Mon dieu, il va...

_**"MR MALEFOY je vous prierais de laisse Mr Potter tranquille et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas couché ? Au lit et plus vite que ça !!!"**_

Je sursaute et faisant un bond en arrière. Qu'est ce que … Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Mon dieu l'infirmière m'a fait peur !!

Il la regarde un instant avec un regard qu'il y a quelque semaine était destiné a ma personne. Une semaine pour être exacte … Je frissonne en me disant qu'aujourd'hui ça me ferait mal qu'il me regarde comme ça … C'est pathétique, comment ça a put changer aussi vite entre nous ! A croire qu'on attendait que ça ... Nan, jamais ! C'est une simple question d'hormones, point barre !

Il fini par regagner son lit, et je le regarde partir avec une pointe de regret … J'ai presque envie de dire « non reste ! » mais je me retiens … Jamais je ne dirais ça ... Surtout pas a Lui …

L'infirmière retourne dans son bureau mais laisse la porte ouverte, comme pour nous surveiller … Et je fais comment si j'ai envie de me branler, vielle chouette ? Pff, je veux qu'elle puisse m'entendre, quelle horreur …

Alors que je préparais mentalement a peut être me masturbé avec l'objet de mon fantasme a quelques centimètres de mo, donc a devoir m'enfoncer l'oreiller dans la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, j'entendit un sort de silence être lancé, et je retins ma respiration …

Et il revint sur mon lit, et je couinais quand le lit bougea sous son poids, frottant mon érection conséquente à présent … Je suis maudit, croyez moi, ce n'est pas possible autrement …

Sa main retourna se loger dans mes cheveux, et je fermais les yeux et y appuyant ma tête, comme un chat en manque de caresses … J'aime bien avoir sa main dans les cheveux … Je pense que ce serait pareil avec tout le monde, non ? Enfin j'espère, parce que sinon …

Je frissonne violement quand sa main commence à descendre dans mon cou, puis plus loin … Je retiens un gémissement en me mordant les lèvres … Je ne veux pas gémir ! Parce que sinon je ne suis pas sur de tenir très longtemps … Quand sa main arrive sur ms rein, je ferme les yeux … Je ne cèderais pas …

_"Dit moi Harry pourquoi tu me fuit ? Tu m'évite depuis une semaine tu regrette ce qu'on a fait ? À moins qu'au contraire tu ai trop aimé ça à ton gout"_

Je tremble devant cette question … Ai-je trop aimé ? Peut être … Peut être oui … Je lève vers lui des yeux qui parle pour moi, la pupille dilaté a l'extrême et les yeux plein d'une envie de lui presque inassouvissable … Une de mes main se décroise, et je tiens plus que sur un coude qui me surélève légèrement. Mais main s'élève et passe doucement, comme une caresse de l'air, du bout des doigts sur la joue du Serpentard … Sa peau blanche est tellement douce, s'en est presque indécent … Combien de femmes l'ont touché … ? Combien d'homme depuis la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes unis … ? Je jalouse tout ces gens qui peuvent le toucher sans crainte de choquer le monde … J'ai envie de gouter cette peau si blanche … Mais je fini par ramasser ma main … Ca deviens dangereux …

: POV de Draco :

J'attends toujours la réponse de Harry mais il ne semble pas décidé à me répondre je crois que ma question le met mal à l'aise mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? Es-ce parce qu'il regrette et qu'il n'ose pas me le dire ou parce qu'il a aimé et qu'il n'assume pas ? Et puis ses yeux se lève vers moi et là je n'ai plus besoin de réponse vocal car ils parlent pour lui, je crois bien que personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme il le fait en ce moment et ça me fait frémir, j'ai l'impression qu'il serait capable de me sauter dessus dans la seconde mais que quelque chose le retient encore, j'aimerais tellement savoir quoi. Peut être tout simplement parce que c'est moi ca paraitrait logique après tout on est ennemis depuis si longtemps, ça le gêne de prendre du plaisir avec moi, à moins qu'il croit que je cherche à jouer avec lui ? J'espère qu'il ne pense pas ça.

C'est horrible ce qui ce passe dans ma tête depuis une semaine, je suis divisé en deux, d'un coté il y a Malefoy, le petit con arrogant qui me dit de me reprendre, que ce n'est que Potter, qu'il en vaut pas la peine mais de l'autre il y a tout simplement Drago qui pour une fois à envie de faire ce qu'il veut réellement, qui se fout de son nom et de son sang qui le veut juste lui. Je suis en plein conflit intérieur et je souhaite ça à personne. Après le moment qu'on a passé ensemble j'ai essayé de me reprendre, de l'oublier mais je ne peux pas. J'ai dragué comme un malade, des filles évidemment, pour me prouver que rien à changé que je suis toujours Malefoy et que je ne suis pas gay. Il y a trois jours je me suis retrouvé dans une salle vide avec une fille et c'était bien partit mais au moment au ca aurait pu devenir intéressant... rien. J'ai pas pu coucher avec elle, autant dire qu'elle était furieuse elle m'a traité de tapette avant de se barrer et je suis resté des heures seul dans cette salle à réfléchir mais je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse. J'avais peur que cette histoire s'ébruite mais pour une raison que je ne connais pas la fille n'a rien dit, tant mieux.

En tout cas je suis plus que perdu, Harry me rend dingue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, pourquoi ? La seule réponse que j'ai trouvé est que c'est parce que je le déteste mais que j'aime coucher avec lui, c'est paradoxal, anormal et c'est ça qui me perturbe. Il bouge et vient faire glisser ses doigts sur ma joue, ce contact me fait frissonner et me donne envie de plus. C'est pathétique, je suis pathétique, j'ai l'impression d'être une Poufsouffle de première année. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça et lui qu'en pense t-il ? Pourquoi il agit comme ça, peut être que si je savais ce qu'il en pense je pourrais mieux comprendre ce que je ressens moi même, je reste un Malefoy je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mes sentiments, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'en avoir et il déclenche en moi des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Pourquoi ? Et je suis quoi pour lui, juste le coup d'un soir ou deux ou plus ? Si ca se trouve je me perturbe pour rien en fait, peut être que pour lui c'est juste de la baise, peut être même qu'il a eu d'autre partenaire depuis moi après tout qu'es-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre mais je me suis déjà beaucoup trompé sur lui. Bizarrement ca me ferais mal de savoir qu'il a été dans d'autre bras. Pourquoi ? Après tout ça ne me concerne pas.

Sa main quitte mon visage et je pousse un soupire de regret, j'aimais bien ça, surtout que je ne suis pas habitué aux contacts physique, je rattrape sa main avant qu'il l'a reposée et je la serre dans la mienne, ma main qui était arrivé au bas de ses reins passe sous son haut de pyjama et remonte dans son dos, cela lui fait-il seulement de l'effet, il ne réagit même pas. Je soupire un peu déçu, déçu ? Bah oui déçu si mes caresses ne lui font rien je pourrais pas de nouveau me le taper parce que c'est juste sexuel ce que je ressens hein ? On est bien d'accord ?

Bon et sinon j'en étais ou avant que l'infirmière ne m'interrompe ? Ha oui j'allais l'embrasser, il faut que je l'embrasse, je veux non je dois savoir, savoir quoi ? Et bien j'ai une théorie si c'est juste sexuel l'embrasser ne me fera aucun effet, c'est pour ça que je veux le faire. Et si ça me fait de l'effet ? Impossible !!! Non ca peut pas me faire de l'effet, pourquoi ? Et bien parce que dans ce cas ce serais peut être plus que simplement sexuel et je ne veux pas, non tout mais pas ça. Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites, mais il est con il devrait être heureux lui qui ne connais pas l'amour, et bien non je ne suis pas heureux et le pourquoi me semble évident non ? Non bon j'explique, imaginez que je l'aime combien de chance y aurait-il pour que lui Harry Potter veuille de MOI ? AUCUNE, ZERO. Serpentard, fils de Mangemort et son pire ennemis ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un.

Je me penche de nouveau vers lui et je l'embrasse cette fois il n'y a personne pour nous interrompre, je capture ses lèvres avidement, ma langue glisse dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne, je voulais un baiser normal et voilà que je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, je suis vraiment pathétique, en tout cas sa bouche contre la mienne me fait un instant oublier mes peurs et mes interrogations, pour le moment il n'y a plus que lui qui compte. Je finis par le relâcher à bout de souffle, ça c'était du baiser ! Je le désire tellement ca m'en fait presque mal, je crois que si j'étais une Poufsouffle je me mettrais à pleurer mais je suis un serpentard et un Malefoy, je ne pleure pas, jamais, pour personne.

°O°o°o°o°oO°

Voici la première partie ! Vous en pensez quoi ? =)


	2. Chapter 2 : Je veux juste mourir

Voici le second chapitre.

On en apprend déjà un peu plus vous ne trouvez pas ?

°O°o°o°o°oO°

: POV d'Harry :

Je le vois tergiverser un peu, et je me demande à quoi il pense ... Que j'aimerai être legimens parfois …

Alors que je soupirais devant mon impuissance, il se repencha vers moi ... Apparemment, avide de continuer ce qu'on avait interrompu d'après ses prunelles brillantes … Et non je n'invente pas ! La lune qui entre par la fenêtre se reflète sur ses yeux et les éclaires, bande d'ignares !

Ses lèvres se pose sur les mienne et tout mon corps se détend, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça … Mon dieu, pourquoi moi, dites moi ? Hein, qu'est ce qu'il a que les autres n'ont pas ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Franchement, qu'y a-t-il de plus horrible que de tomber amoureux de sa Némésis !

Quoi ? Ouais je l'ai dis, et alors, oui je suis amoureux, mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire, hein ? Puisque de toute manière ça ne change rien a la situ … Vous voulez savoir mon cheminement de pensée entre « je veux qu'il s'en aille c'est juste les hormones » et « ohhh, joie ! Je l'aime ! ». On va faire simple pour pas que vos cerveaux atrophiés ne surchauffe !

Depuis quand on envoie des tomates a l'intérieur de la tête de quelqu'un ?!!

Bref, je vais vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé dans les moindre détails, avec tout et tout … J'ai eut une illumination !

Non, pas taper !!

Ok, ok … Donc je regardais les superbes yeux de Draco, quand d'un seul coup j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer ma vie entière à le regarder … Et cette idée ne m'a pas dérangé ! La vie entière … J'ai cogité la dessus quelque seconde pour me rappeler que la vie entière on la passe avec sa moitié, pas avec sa Némésis … Et ça ne m'a pas gêné … J'ai pensé « je pourrais vivre avec lui » … Et la j'ai réalisé ! … Je suis amoureux. Mon souffle s'est coupé et j'ai eut envie de pleurer … Quand c'est arrivé ? Pendant le peu de temps libre que m'a laissé « ma dulcinée » avant de revenir scouater mon lit … Et vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi je ne lutte pas contre ce sentiment ? Et bien ce n'est pas trop mon genre vous savez … Une fois que quelque chose est acquis c'est fait, on en parle plus … Maintenant il va falloir que je travaille pour faire en sorte que ce Serpentard devienne accros a moi ! C'est sur un bon chemin je dirai …

Il finit par me relâcher, et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas soupirer de déception … J'ai à peine sentit sa main dans mon dos, mais maintenant je la sens, et je plisse les yeux sous la douceur de cette peau qui me caresse …

Je n'y tiens plus vraiment … Tant pis s'il la sent, je me redresse et le tire vers moi, avant de l'asseoir contre la tête de lit et de grimper sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Une fois bien a l'aise assis sur lui, je me colle a son ventre, lui faisant sentir a quel point il me fait envie … Ca ne peut pas être plus la, j'ai la trique a mort … J'haletais doucement en le sentant si près, et posais une main a plat sur son torse … Cette main descend tout doucement sur cette peau si blanche, qui brille d'un éclat surnaturel a la lueur de la lune presque pleine … Je me mord la lèvre, sa peau m'a attiré la première fois déjà, et la ça recommence, j'ai envie de le gouter, alors ma bouche s'approche lentement de son torse et doucement j'embrasse la clavicule droite, d'un baiser aérien et presque inexistant je la frôle … Puis la caresse se fait plus prononcée et je lèche légèrement le même endroit, avant de remonter lentement ma langue vers son cou, me délectant de sa saveur … Il est vraiment délicieux … J'entends un gémissement de plaisir, est ce moi ? Possible …Mes hanches bouge doucement contre lui, je me retiens, vous n'imaginez même pas, pour ne pas me frotter fiévreusement a lui comme un chien en chaleur, ça la foutrait mal, si je puis me permettre … Ma bouche caresse légèrement son cou, puis je me recule et m'exhorte a ne plus bouger en le fixant …

Et maintenant ?

: POV de Draco :

Mais pourquoi je l'ai embrassé comme ça, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Et pourquoi mon cœur bat-il comme ça ? Pourquoi je veux encore gouter à ses lèvres ? Pourquoi j'en veux plus ? Pourquoi je le veux lui ? C'est dans ces cas là que mon masque d'impassibilité me sert, extérieurement il doit voir que je m'interroge mais sans plus alors intérieurement c'est la panique totale. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui, j'aurais jamais du venir sur son lit, je savais ce que je risquais et pourtant je l'ai fait mais j'en avais besoin, seulement maintenant je dois partir, m'éloigner, fuir, avant que ça me fasse trop mal. Je suis lâche ? Oui peut être mais je ne veux pas souffrir.

Malheureusement pour moi Harry semble en décider autrement, il m'attire vers lui et me fait m'asseoir contre la tête de lit avant de me grimper dessus. Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Il se colle à moi et je sens son érection à travers ses vêtements on dirait que je l'excite vraiment mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étonne après tout je suis un beau mec et puis on a prit notre pied ensemble c'est normal qu'il soit excité, entre nous c'est juste sexuel il ne ressent rien pour moi, je ressens comme un pincement au cœur à cette idée. Je le voudrais pour moi, uniquement pour moi, ne pas devoir le partager, jamais. Mais s'il veut du sexe je lui en donnerais même s'il n'est à moi que le temps d'une nuit tant pis. C'est aussi dans ce genre de situation que j'apprécie le fait de ne pas s'avoir pleurer.

On va surement passer la nuit ensemble et demain il m'évitera à nouveau, en y pensant je sens la tristesse laisser la place à la colère et mon coté Malefoy reprend le dessus, je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et ce que je veux c'est lui. Très bien, changement de tactique, un léger sourire apparait sur mes lèvres je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. Oui on va passer la nuit ensemble et je serais le meilleur amant qu'il n'ait jamais eu, je vais faire tout pour lui donner envie de rester avec moi qu'il ne veuille plus se retrouver dans d'autre bras que les miens, en plus j'ai retenu quelques leçons la dernière fois et je sais ce que je dois changer pour que ce soit parfait et ça le sera foi de Malefoy je vais lui offrir la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Qui a dit prétentieux ?

Sa main vient se poser sur mon torse et ça me fait frissonner, j'aime qu'il me touche, j'aime sentir ses doigts glisser sur ma peau, il approche sa bouche pour embrasser ma clavicule j'ai l'impression que ma peau lui plait beaucoup il est sans cesse à la toucher à l'embrasser, pas que ca me dérange au contraire j'adore ça. En même temps c'est vrai que j'ai la peau douce on me l'a déjà dit et même si ca fait plaisir à entendre je n'y ai jamais réellement prêté attention. De toute façon ma peau ne peut être que douce ma salle de bain ferait pâlir d'envie une esthéticienne tellement j'ai de produit en tout genre, enfin bon ça, ça reste entre nous hein ?

Pour en revenir à Harry sa langue vient de glisser dans mon cou, automatiquement je ferme les yeux et je lâche un gémissement, la sensation de sa bouche dans mon cou est indescriptible, ça me procure des frissons dans tout le corps, sans oublier qu'il se frotte à moi d'une manière terriblement excitante et là alors que ca devient intéressant il se recule et me regarde mais moi j'en veux encore. Je le ré-attire vers moi et ma main glisse sur ses reins pour le plaquer à moi et ainsi lui permettre de sentir que lui aussi me fait beaucoup d'effet. Ma bouche cherche la sienne et la trouve cette fois je ne tente pas de calmer mes ardeurs et je me laisse emporter dans un baiser passionné, je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens mais je peux peut être lui faire comprendre par les gestes et notamment par ce baiser. En tout cas je sens mon désir monter encore d'un cran je relâche sa bouche et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je le veux. Mes mains remonte sur son torse et je lui enlève le haut de son pyjama après tout il n'y a pas de raisons que je sois en boxer et lui habillé.

Je mets son torse à nu et j'admire son corps musclé juste comme il faut, il est vraiment sexy, peut être trop même je commence à être à l'étroit dans mon boxer moi. D'ailleurs ca me donne une idée voyons voir ou il en est lui, ma main glisse entre nos corps, frôlant son ventre avant d'aller se poser sur son entre jambe, il est terriblement excité si j'en crois ce que je touche, je le caresse légèrement le frôlant à peine à travers le tissus, oui je veux le rendre dingue mais n'ai-je pas dit que mon but était qu'il soit fou de moi ? Mon autre main glisse sur sa nuque et je l'attire contre moi, mes lèvres vont se poser dans son cou, je l'embrasse, le lèche, le mordille, suçote la peau puis je remonte à son oreille a qui j'inflige le même traitement avant de lui murmurer

_"Je te veut Harry"_

Je lui ai dit ça d'une voix calme et extrêmement sensuel, je veux que lui aussi me désire. Je le repousse en arrière et le force à s'allonger sur le dos puis je m'attaque au bas de son pyjama, j'ai un besoin urgent de le mettre nu ce qui ne tarda pas à être fait, j'admire un moment son corps éclairé simplement par la lune Merlin qu'il est beau. Je sais exactement ce que je vais lui faire, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai tenté qu'une fois et ca ne m'avais d'ailleurs pas trop plut mais je l'ai dit je veux être le meilleur des amants. Je me penche au dessus de lui et ma bouche se dépose sur son torse que j'embrasse légèrement un peut partout ensuite je descends au ventre ou je fais pareil, j'adore le gout de sa peau, je lève les yeux vers lui a-t-il comprit ce que j'avais en tête ? Ma bouche descend encore et vient se poser sur son sexe ou je dépose un baiser, doucement je laisse ma langue glisser dessus, je sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas jouir comme ça, pas que je n'en sois pas capable mais simplement parce que je ne le veux pas, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça mais pour le moment je le lèche doucement puis quand je vois que ca devient dangereux de continuer je me relève et lui sourit.

: POV d'Harry :

Son corps tremble, et je pense que le mien tremble sur le même rythme … J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, et en même temps … En même temps je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi vivant de toute ma vie ! Je gémis, mon bassin imprimant le lent mouvement de la houle, et je sens en moi, tel un raz de marrée, une jouissance qui n'a rien de sexuelle explosée en moi.

Je suis à ma place.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis la ou est ma place. La ou je dois être pour que tout soit bien … Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas l'impression de n'être qu'une machine, a laquelle on a insufflé le souffle pour exécuter une tache … Que ce soit les Dursley ou le monde sorcier, tous attende une chose de moi qui leur sera salutaire : des corvées pour les uns, un meurtre pour les autres …. Et moi dans tout cela, m'a-t-on seulement demandé mon avis ? Non, pas vraiment …Ils me font culpabiliser dès que l'envie de me battre me déserté «Voldemort a encore tué quelqu'un … Une pauvre femme moldu qui n'avait rien fait … La pauvre …. ». Comment renoncer alors … Et passer pour un monstre ?

La pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de profiter de l'instant présent … Quand viendra l'heure de ma mort, je voudrais être sur d'avoir tout gouté de cette peau qui me fait face, d'avoir entendu chacun des gémissements qui sort de cette bouche, d'avoir partagé chacun des baisers qu'il aurait à m'offrir ….Avant de mourir …

Oublions ces idées si noires et si peu en rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment …

Je m'étais donc arrêter de bouger pour le scruter, le dévisager, l'admirer même … Il est si beau et en même temps, si sombre … Un Ange déchu ne saurait être plus véritable qu'il ne l'est a cet instant …

Sa main passe dans mon dos, et d'un geste possessif, il me plaque contre lui. Et la je LA sens … Et stupidement, je souris … Juste heureux … De manière idiote et presque béate … Un fin sourire étire mes lèvres … Une sourire … tendre !

Sa bouche cherche la mienne, avide de caresse déjà partagées, et la trouve. Ensemble elles valsent, se goute et se touche, s'unisse pour former le ballet le plus complexe et le plus simple du monde … Dans ce baiser, il y a douceur, volupté et un soupçon de ce d'aucun appellent amour … Est-ce moi ou est ce lui qui partage ce dernier ? Peut être nous … Mais je me leurre surement sur ce point la …

Ses mains sur moi me brulent. J'avais oublié cette sensation … Se consumer a partir d'un simple effleurement …. Et mourir de la disparition de ses doigts sur moi … Ma chemise de pyjama fini par disparaître de ma vue, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas … Il y a face a moi quelque chose de bien plus intéressant …

Au dessus de moi, il me contemple … Et je ressens de la fierté à savoir que c'est moi qu'il regarde … Moi.

Sa main passe entre nous, et me frôle, touche mon ventre, avant d'aller se poser sur mon érection. Je hoquette, et lâche un gémissement qui malgré la barrière de mes lèvres traverse à l'air libre … Oh, plus, s'il te plaît, plus … Je n'en peux plus de simplement te regarder, j'ai tellement besoin de toi … Mais se sont des pensées, et je ne te les dirais pas … Tu pourrais me briser avec sinon …

Ses mains qui passe sur moi me rendent fou ... Des gémissements de supplication sortent de ma bouche « s'il te plaît, Dray … Je t'en pris ! » T'es tu seulement rendu compte que je ne t'ai pas appelé par ton nom de famille … Ni par ton prénom par ailleurs ?

Sa bouche se dépose sur ma nuque, et je sens cette bouche me marquer … Je m'arrête de respirer … Il me fait sien ? Mon Dieu, oui, autant de fois qu'il voudra ! Je gémis comme je n'ai jamais émis que sous un orgasme … J'aime ça ! J'aime lui appartenir, corps et âme …

Sa bouche remonte à mon oreille, et je manque de me pâmer quand j'entends :

_" Je te veux Harry "_

Il me repousse, et dans un état second je me laisse allonger … Il me déshabille totalement, et je me sens libre …

Un silence inquiet plane, et j'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé pour le regarder … Et encore une fois j'arrête de respirer … Il va ?

Lentement, il descend sa bouche le long de mon corps … Et j'ai si chaud, c'est impossible …

Il me suce, et mes gémissements se font plus forts, plus désespérés encore … Toute la chaleur que je ressens se concentre dans mes reins, et je sais que je vais jouir …

**- Dray …**

Un murmure … un nom … ou un surnom … « je viens, prépare toi » voila ce qu'il veut dire … Il se retire, et je jouie … Ce n'est pas passé loin de sa figure, un peu plus et il en avait partout … Honte a moi, mais l'image du visage de Draco Malfoy pleine de sperme réussit a m'excité a nouveau … Je suis pathétique !

Il sourit, et je soupire, et l'attire à moi pour un énième baiser …

**- Viens …**

Ce mot qui veut tout et rien dire … Mais prononcé ainsi, avec une voix si suppliante, si charnelle … Elle signifie tellement plus que ce qu'un humain peut comprendre … « prend moi », « aime moi », « choie moi », « désire moi », « comprends moi », « sache que j'existe », « je suis la » … et bien d'autre encore … Mes yeux supplient aussi …

Viens !

: POV de Draco :

Il vient de jouir sous la caresse de ma bouche et je me sens heureux, heureux de l'avoir fait jouir, heureux de lui avoir donné du plaisir et aussi heureux de la façon dont il m'a appelé, "Dray", peut de gens m'appelle comme ça, beaucoup ne s'y risquent pas de peur de ma réaction. Seul les personnes qui me sont le plus proche se le permettent, enfin, quand je dis proche c'est façon de dire car ce ne sont là que des personnes dont mon père m'a imposé la compagnie dès tout petit et oui même mes amis je n'ai pu les choisir, c'est triste. Mais la façon dont Harry prononce mon surnom me fait frémir, pourquoi des choses si banales avec d'autres deviennent si importantes avec lui ? Peut être parce que c'est la première fois pour moi que je choisis librement ce que je veux. Bien sur mon père ne m'a jamais imposé de partenaires mais je sais très bien qu'il serait contre ce que je fais en ce moment et pour être honnête je m'en fou royalement. En cet instant la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux c'est Harry, son corps, son sourire, sa façon de m'embrasser, de me toucher et peut importe le reste. Je sais pas ou tout ça va me mener, j'en ai aucune idée, mais bien que les serpentard soient réputés pour leur lâcheté je prends le risque, si Harry est près de moi ça ne pourra qu'aller non ?

Ha voilà que je deviens fleur bleu mais bon, ne dit on pas que l'amour change un homme ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais exception à la règle, après tout je suis humain moi aussi. Je regarde son visage en souriant, j'aime son expression quand il vient de prendre du plaisir, quand ses yeux son légèrement voilés, quand son souffle est court, ca me donne envie de lui en donner encore et encore. Il m'attire pour un nouveau baiser, j'aime ses lèvres, elles sont si douces, je pourrais rester des heures à l'embrasser je crois.

**- Viens …**

Ce simple mot à lui seul me fait frissonner, il me veut, il me veut moi Drago Malefoy, je lui souris, je suis heureux, c'est con je sais merci mais ca me fait plaisir. Je suis bien décidé à lui obéir mais avant j'ai deux petits détails à régler, je me redresse et attrape ma baguette que j'avais posé sur la table de nuit puis je lance un sors de nettoyage pour faire disparaitre le sperme, pas la peine de s'en mettre partout. Ensuite et bien je le mets en position, c'est à dire que je repli ses jambes et que je les écarte pour avoir un meilleur accès à son corps. Je me positionne ensuite entre elles mais, j'ai retenue la leçon de la dernière fois, et comme je l'ai dit je veux être pour lui le meilleur des amants. Il va devoir patienter encore un peu, je ne veux lui causer aucune douleur, je veux juste qu'il prenne du plaisir, c'est pourquoi je lance un sors de lubrification mais pas sur mon sexe non, sur mes doigts. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être en lui mais plus important je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal, alors j'introduis doucement un doigt en lui pour le préparer, puis un second, je le caresse doucement pour qu'il se détende mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il en veut plus et qu'il ne veut pas attendre.

_"Patience mon ange, je ne veux pas te faire mal"_

Je lui murmure doucement cette phrase pour le rassurer et lui montrer que je ne vais pas le laisser en plan, je vais venir mais pas tout de suite et... heu, stop, rembobinage s'il vous plait, j'ai dit quoi là ? "Patience mon ange" ? Mon ange ? Ça sors d'où ça, ha voilà ce que c'est de se laisser aller, je me demande s'il a remarqué mais je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers son visage pour me le confirmer, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver, et s'il était choqué ? Ou énervé ? Non je préfère me concentrer sur ce que je fais et heureusement qu'on est dans le noir, je sens mes joues se colorer de rouge, c'est tellement gênant. Gênant parce que franchement vous appelleriez vos ennemis mon ange vous ? Non jamais, mon ange est un surnom affectueux que l'on donne à une personne qu'on aime, pas à un ennemis et je viens de l'appeler comme ça, je viens donc accidentellement de reconnaitre que je... l'aimais ? J'ai encore du mal avec ce mot, que voulez vous, on n'oublie pas 17 ans d'éducation en une semaine mais peut être que je m'inquiète pour rien, peut être qu'il n'a pas entendu.

Je finis par retirer mes doigts de lui quand je le sens prêt pour la suite, je lance un nouveau sors de lubrification, sur mon sexe cette fois puis je commence à entrer en lui. J'y vais lentement, je me suis décidé à relever la tête vers lui et je guette sur son visage le moindre signe de douleur. Je finis par entrer entièrement et je lâche un soupire, je suis si bien en lui, c'est étrange comme sensation, j'ai l'impression que son corps est fait pour le mien mais ça ne doit être qu'une impression. Je reste un moment immobile pour qu'il s'habitue à ma présence puis, quand je vois que c'est bon, je commence à bouger en lui, très lentement au début puis un peu plus vite. Je veux que cette nuit soit unique pour lui, pour qu'il ne l'oublie jamais, pour qu'il ne m'oublie jamais.

: POV d'Harry :

Mes mots l'ont apparemment atteint… Il me sourit, et le bonheur en moi enfle encore, si c'est possible … J'aime son sourire …

Il se redresse, et je le regarde s'éloigner de moi … Mon ventre se tord et un début de panique me gagne … Va-t-il me laisse maintenant ? Je soupire de soulagement quand je me rends compte qu'il ne fait que prendre sa baguette pour nous nettoyer … Je me sens moins poisseux d'nu seul coup …

Il prend bien soin de moi, cette fois … Me préparant avec précision … Je pense qu'il a bien vu l'effet que ça m'avait fait la dernière fois … Pas que je n'aime pas ça, dans certain moment j'aime aller vite … Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet …

Haaa …

Un gémissement m'échappe quand ses doigts en moi touchent ma prostate … Je bouge au rythme de ses doigts, les deux mains fermé en point a coté de ma tête. Ces mains dont je ne sais quoi faire et sur lesquels je m'appuie pour surélever mon bassin … Min intimité suinte déjà de plaisir et j'ai vraiment envie de l'avoir en moi … Mais je ne dis rien, je me contente de gémir …

Ses doigts sur moi me caressent légèrement, et j'ai envie de pleurer … J'ai envie de tellement plus … Je le supplie du regarde avant de fermer les yeux et de me cambrer en gémissement plus fortement … S'il continue je vais venir comme ça ! Je suis à nouveau excité comme pas possible …

"Patience mon ange, je ne veux pas te faire mal"

J'ouvre grand les yeux et me cambre a cet instant … Tout mon corps hurle sous la jouissance … Mais ça n'a rien de sexuel, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur … Mais avant de m'exciter, réfléchissons un peu … Ca se trouve il dit ça a toute ses conquête … Pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareil … Bah, s'il me demande, je lui dirais qu'il a heurté ma prostate de plein fouet !

Quand il estime qu'il a fini de me préparer, il se lubrifie et commence à entrer en moi … Ma tête bouge de gauche a droite et mon corps lui-même doit exhaler de la chaleur tellement j'ai chaud … Il est lent, et je bouge désespérément du bassin pour qu'il aille plus vite … Je t'en pris, plus vite ! J'ai besoin de le sentir en mois … J'ai besoin d'être complet … Je sais que sans lui je ne le suis pas … J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire d'aller plus vite, mais tout ce qui en sort est une longue plainte … J'ai tellement envie de lui, que même mon corps ne me répond plus …

Une fois à l'intérieur, il arrête de bouger, faisant sortir de ma gorge un grognement contrarié … Il s'emboîte si bien, on pourrait croire que nous avons été créés l'un pour l'autre … Si ce n'est que chaque corps d'homme et de femme normalement constitué s'emboîte de la bonne manière … Mais on pourrait dire que nos corps sont au delà même de s'emboité … Il sont a la bonne taille, a la bonne « hauteur » pour que nous puissions jouir de nous sans avoir a trop nous déplacer …

Il bouge si doucement, que des larmes de frustration perlent a mes yeux … Je veux qu'il le fasse ! Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Il aime me voir souffrir ? J'ai si mal …. Je voudrais tellement que ce que je ressente soit partagé …

A mes larme de frustration, se mêlent a présent des larmes de tristesses … Je m'en veux tellement de gâcher ce moment … Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, alors je pose mes deux main sur mon visage … J'espère que la noirceur de la pièce sera suffisante pour cacher mon état a mon partenaire … Que penserait il de moi s'il me voyait, la, entrain de pleurer comme quelqu'un qui se fait violer ? Alors que je veux justement que ça ne s'arrête pas ! Je pleure, et en même temps mon corps continue de répondre à ses caresses … Je t'en pris … Ne te rends pas compte que je pelure ! Pitié …

°O°o°o°o°oO°

Comme vous pouvez le constatez, le "on fait que baiser" a largement dévié … C'est con hein ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Toi, moi & La vie

Et voici la dernière partie … Ciel, comme les sentiments sont fluctuant … Mais maintenant, on va bien s'amuser …

°O°o°o°o°oO°

: POV de Draco :

Je le prends doucement et c'est tellement bon, je lève les yeux vers lui pour voir son visage, j'aime le voir prendre du plaisir, je l'ai déjà dit je sais mais c'est vrai, j'aime la façon que son corps à de réagir à mes caresses, l'entendre soupirer, le voir se cambrer, mais alors que je m'attends à voir du désir dans ses yeux j'y vois des larmes, de la tristesse, de la douleur. Pourquoi ? Il met les mains devant ses yeux pour que je ne le vois pas mais c'est trop tard, surtout que ses larmes brillent comme des diamants sous l'éclat de la lune.

Ma première pensée est que c'est ma faute, j'ai du faire un mauvais geste, j'ai du lui faire mal, c'est pour ça qu'il pleure, pourquoi pleurerait-il sinon ? Et ma première réaction après cette constatation est de sortir de lui et de me reculer, moi qui voulais lui offrir une nuit unique je le fait pleurer, je m'en veux terriblement, ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de compassion pour quelqu'un mais ca me fait horriblement mal de le voir comme ça, surtout que sa crise de larme ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Qu'es-ce que je dois faire, mais qu'es-ce que je dois faire ?

Je m'approche à nouveau mais j'ose à peine le toucher, j'ai peur qu'il me repousse, cependant je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je me place doucement à coté de lui et je fais la seule chose que je puisse faire dans un moment pareil, je le serre contre moi avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure.

_"Harry ne pleure pas, s'il te plait mon ange, c'est ma faute ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé, arrête de pleurer"_

Je suis nul pour consoler les gens, nul, nul, nul, j'ai jamais consolé personne moi, au contraire c'est plutôt moi qui fait pleurer les autres et qui en rajoute une couche. Je lui caresse doucement la tête en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, "ca va aller", "je suis là" oui je sais ce n'est pas très recherché mais j'aimerais vous y voir à ma place. Ca pourrais même paraitre ironique que moi Drago Malefoy je dise à Harry Potter que ca va aller parce que je suis là, je pourrais en rire si là situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est. Je comprends pas ce qui a put se passer, tout allait bien pourtant, il prenait du plaisir à ce que je faisais et d'un seul coup il pleure, j'essaie désespérément de comprendre et plus les minutes passent et plus je me dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute ou, en tout cas, pas à cause de ce que je faisais, j'y allais doucement et je l'avais préparé c'est impossible que je lui ai fait physiquement mal, mais alors quoi ? C'est quoi le problème.

_"Dit moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait"_

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de lui demander ça, j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, voir ce qui lui arrive, comprendre surtout, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux qu'attendre qu'il se calme et qu'il m'explique, s'il le veut bien évidemment. Je repasse en boucle les dernière minutes, cherchant ce qui a put se produire pour en arriver là, mais j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas. Je n'ai rien fait qui aurait pu lui faire mal, j'ai été doux, je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu le blesser, alors quoi ? Es-ce que le problème ne viendrait pas d'une chose que j'ai faite mais plutôt d'une chose que je n'ai pas faite ? Oui mais dans ce cas là je fais comment moi, comment savoir ce que j'aurais du faire, ou dire, parce qu'après tout il attendait peut être que je dise quelques chose, mais la question reste la même, quoi ?

Bon réfléchissons qu'aurais-je put faire de plus ? L'embrasser ? Oui mais il ne se mettrait pas dans un tel état pour un baiser, ni pour des caresses. Bon alors qu'aurais-je put dire ? Il y a des tas de chose que j'aurais put dire par exemple que je me sens bien avec lui, qu'il m'a manqué durant cette semaine, que je l'aime ? Oui j'aurais put et il m'aurait sans doute repoussé en me disant d'un air gêné qu'il n'était pas intéressé et comme ça j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie et le cœur brisé en un coup, désolé mais ca me tente pas. A moins que... A moins que ce soit ça justement le problème, il s'il l'a remarqué, et s'il a vu que je l'aimais, et si ca le dérange, avec ses stupides principes de Gryffondor il culpabilise peut être. Je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, faites que ce ne soit pas ça.

Je pose mon regard sur Harry qui est toujours collé à moi et je me dis que je veux qu'il m'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette.

_"Dit moi"_

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure presque suppliant, ho Harry dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais parle.

: POV d'Harry :

Il sort de moi … Il n'y a que deux raison possible a ça … Soit il en a marre de moi, soit il m'a vu … Mais pourquoi arrêterait il s'il m'avait vu ? Parce que c'est un bon amant voyons, on ne baise pas quelqu'un qui chiale, c'est dégoutant … Et cette constatation me fait redoubler en pleures … Je ne suis qu'une autre de ses conquêtes, et ça me brise de penser que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre …

Il s'assoit a côté de moi, et c'est tout ce que je peux dire a travers les rideaux de larme des mes yeux … Je vois encore plus trouble que sans mes lunettes … Il me sert contre lui, et je cache mon visage dans son épaule pour continue à pleurer … Je n'ai plus de raison de me retenir, je fais le bruit qui va avec maintenant …

_"Harry ne pleure pas, s'il te plait mon ange, c'est ma faute ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé, arrête de pleurer"_

Cette phrase, me fait si mal ! Car elle diffuse en moi un espoir tenue que peut être, qui sait, il tient un peu a moi … Je geins quand je l'entends, arrête de me faire du mal, je t'en supplie ! Il essai de me consoler, je le vois bien, et quelque pars, ça me fait du bien, il est la première personne à le faire … Et peu a peu mes larmes se tarissent d'elles même … je n'en ai plus.

_"Dit moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait"_

Je lève les yeux vers. Ces yeux que je dois avoir hideux maintenant … Cette seule partie de moi que j'aime … Elle doit être épouvantable … Je cligne lentement des yeux, quelques rescapées me dégringole encore les joues, mais elles sont rares …

Je ferme les yeux et réfléchit … Pourrais je lui dire ? Pourrais-je parlé de ça à la personne concernée ? Après tout pourquoi pas, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas que je ne le suis déjà … Que pourrait il faire de ce que je lui dirais ? Il pourrait certes m'humilier en hurlant partout que je l'aime, mais qu'est ce, à côté de la honte et du dégout de moi-même que je ressens déjà ? Comment ai-je pu ne serait ce qu'un instant imaginé avoir un avenir avec lui ? Tout nous sépare, vraiment tout … De notre naissance a notre futur, tout nous empêcherai d'être a deux … et nos amis ? Nos familles ? Jamais ils ne permettraient …

Tiens, j'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer …

Son regarde se pose sur moi … Il a l'air inquiet … Ce serait bien qu'il le soit, ça voudrait dire qu'il tient au moins un peu a moi …

_"Dit moi"_

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, une poussière sur la trame du vent … Je l'entends à peine, et pourtant elle me percute avec plus de force que milles cris … Elle est si … désespéré ? Si plaintive … Il me supplie presque … Dans cette voix il y a … peut être que … Je soupire. De toute façon, a part mon ego je n'ai rien à perdre, et je n'ai plus d'ego depuis longtemps … Alors je commence à parler, d'une voix un peu rauque de trop de pleures et tenue d'émotions :

**Je … Je me suis rendu compte que … Je j'avais des … des sentiments pour quelqu'un …**

Je vais parler comme ça, en utilisant un lui impersonnel jusqu'à ce que je soit obligé de lui dire que c'est lui … Pas avant, non … Pas avant.

**Cette … Cette personne elle me … elle et moi on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble … Je … Tout nous sépare et je suis sur qu'elle me méprise … Et ça me fait si mal, que je … que j'ai envie de pleurer … Je suis sur que … que cette personne me détesterait encore plus si je lui disais combien je l'aime … Combien, chaque battement de mon cœur n'est valable que parce que je peux la voir … Chacune des bouffées d'air que je prends n'a de sens que parce qu'elle l'a respiré avant … Un seul de ses sourire peut me faire vivre mieux que trois mois de nourriture la plus délicieuse … Un seul de ses regard me fait mourir d'envie … Je me meure pour cette personne …**

Je pleure à nouveau, et cache ma tête dans son cou … Oserais je le dire ? Je laisse passer un certain temps, avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et de me cramponner, afin qu'il ne puisse pas me repousser … Je ne veux pas voir son visage quand je le lui dirais … Je ne veux pas voir le dégout et la répulsion quand je lui dirais c'est mots … Plutôt mourir ...

Ma voix est si faible, que quand je le dis, j'espère encore qu'il ne l'a pas entendu …

**Je me meure de toi …**

: POV de Draco :

Il lève ses yeux vers moi et voir son visage plein de larme me fait mal, ses joues sont trempées mais malgré ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau, il a l'air tellement fragile comme ça ca me donne envie de le serrer d'avantage contre moi, ce que d'ailleurs je ne me prive pas pour faire, et de le protéger. Ma main passe dans son dos en un geste apaisant, je ne veux pas le voir comme ça.

**Je … Je me suis rendu compte que … Je j'avais des … des sentiments pour quelqu'un …**

Je me raidis quelque peut en entendant ce qu'il vient de dire, ho Merlin pourquoi ca fait si mal, mais en y réfléchissant ça explique bien des choses, ca explique pourquoi il me fuit depuis qu'on a couché ensemble et pourquoi il se met à pleurer alors qu'il est avec moi il pense à l'autre, il regrette surement ce qu'on a fait et ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire. Je comprends maintenant mais ça fait tellement mal, je suis heureux de ne pas savoir pleurer, j'aurais du partir quand j'en avais l'occasion mais pourquoi il m'a laissé aller aussi loin alors ? Surement parce qu'il pense comme de nombreuse personne que je n'ai pas de cœur et que donc je ne peux pas souffrir. Pris à mon propre piège, les Malefoy n'ont pas de sentiments, c'était ma fierté, j'étais intouchable mais ce n'étais qu'un mensonge, j'ai des sentiments, je les caches c'est tout.

Il commence à me raconter qu'il aime quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas et que cette personne le détesterait si elle savait ce qu'il ressent, il à l'air tellement malheureux que je suis triste pour lui, la vie est nulle, je serais tellement heureux si c'était moi qu'il aimait. Il se remet à pleurer de nouveau, j'ai mal mais je n'arrive pas à le repousser je le laisse poser sa tête dans mon cou, je le laisse pleurer contre moi et je me demande si je pourrais lui faire oubliez cette personne, non c'est surement trop demander.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et s'accroche à moi presque désespérément comme s'il avait peur que je le repousse mais j'en suis incapable, je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Je me meure de toi …

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de louper un battement, j'ai peur d'avoir mal comprit, il a murmuré ces mots mais il était si près de mon oreille que je ne peux pas douter et une seule pensée emplit ma tête : il m'aime. Il est toujours caché dans mon cou et ne semble pas décidé à bouger, j'ai tellement voulus ce moment et maintenant qu'il est arrivé je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Ca me semblait tellement impossible que je n'ai pas pensé à ma réaction si ca arrivait. Mais il faut que je réagisse sinon il va croire que je m'en moque ou pire, lentement je remets mon cerveau en marche, je suis sur que je dois avoir un sourire con sur le visage, je le sens. Mes bras l'enlace doucement pour le maintenir contre moi, j'ai envie de lui parler mais les mots ne semble pas vouloir sortir de ma bouche.

_"Je..."_

Qu'es ce que je dois dire au juste, j'en sais rien du tout mais je sais que c'est maintenant que tout se joue, je n'aurais surement pas une autre chance et je sais que si je laisse passer celle ci je le regretterais toute ma vie. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de son corps, je voudrais le garder contre moi pour toujours.

_"Harry"_

Ma voix est basse, soulagée apaisée, je suis heureux. Je me recule un peu et je prends son visage dans ma main, je veux qu'il me regarde, je veux qu'il voit dans mes yeux que je suis sincère, que je ne mens pas, son regard est indéchiffrable, mélange de peur, de honte, de tristesse.

_"Je suis désolé... mais tu te trompe. Je ne te déteste pas et je ne te méprise pas, plus maintenant, plus depuis une semaine. Tu as raison sur un point, tout nous sépare mais je veut quand même tenter le coup_"

Voilà je ne peux rien faire de plus maintenant la balle est dans son camp, il a toute les cartes en main à lui de décider de la suite.

: POV d'Harry :

Il ne dit rien … Il ne bouge pas … Et mon cœur se déchire … Je l'ai tellement choqué, qu'il ne sait même plus comment se comporter avec moi ! Comment vais-je faire ? Comment me comporter a l'avenir ?

Mon visage toujours dans son cou, je ne veux pas voir sa réaction … Je ne veux rien savoir, ne dis rien, ne fait rien ! Car je sais, oui je sais que je te dégoute … Pardon, pardon … A partir de demain, quand nous nous lèverons, tu trouveras face a toi le plus froid des adversaires, je te le promets, mais pour cette nuit, je t'en supplie, laisse moi rester comme ça… Oh, s'il te plait, je t'en conjure, si tu n'as ce serait ce qu'une once de cœur, ne me repousse pas maintenant …

Mais … Ses bras se referment sur moi, et il me sert. Peut être a-t-il compris a quel point je m'en veux de lui infliger ça et qu'il me pardonne ? Oh ciel, regarder ce qu'un amour a sens unique fait de moi ! Je suis une vraie loque … Je suis pathétique …

_"Je..."_

Que va-t-il me dire ? « Je comprends pas comment tu peux … », « je sais que je suis sexy, mais je le suis trop pour toi » ? Ca me ferai peut être rire en fait … Un rire nerveux m'échappe d'ailleurs …

Ses bras se serrent un peu plus autour de moi, et je sais qu'il va parler … J'enfonce ma tête encore plus loin si c'est possible, espérant peut être l'incruster dans la peau du Serpentard … Ne me laisse pas …

_"Harry"_

Sa voix est si basse, et si tenue, que je l'entends à peine … Mais je l'entends, et cela importe, alors je tends l'oreille, sans toute fois me dégager de son étreinte. J'ouvre les yeux, panique un instant, il est entrain de se reculer ! Mes mains se crochètent entre elles, je ne veux pas le lâcher ! Mais sa main prend mon visage, et je suis obligé de le regarder, et mes yeux reflètent tout ce que je ressens en ce moment … Pardonne moi …

_"Je suis désolé... mais tu te trompe. Je ne te déteste pas et je ne te méprise pas, plus maintenant, plus depuis une semaine. Tu as raison sur un point, tout nous sépare mais je veut quand même tenter le coup"_

Mes yeux s'humidifient, et je sais que je vais pleurer … Ce sont des larmes de soulagement, et de reste de frayeur …

**Ha … Haaa ! Je …**

J'arrive à peine à parler. J'ai envie de el croire, ses yeux me disent de le faire … Je prie sincèrement pour que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise farce qu'il me fait la … Vraiment … Je suis si heureux, que je crois que s'il me disait que c'était une force j'en mourrai …

**Tu veux ? Tu veux …**

Un rire légèrement hystérique sort de ma gorge … Je vais devenir fou … Je suis fou … Fou de lui … Oh, je le veux pour moi uniquement, que plus jamais personne d'autre ne le touche, ou je serais capable de tuer … Je m'accroche a son cou, et l'embrasse … Mon baiser et presque désespéré, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi, a moi … J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne rêve pas … Ma langue caresse la sienne avec envie et presque supplication « reste a moi » … Jamais je ne veux qu'il me délaisse, non jamais …

: POV de Draco :

**Tu veux ? Tu veux … **

Il se met à rire, comme un hystérique et là je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu, ça y est il a pété un câble, il n'a pas supporté le choc, il s'accroche à moi avec encore plus de force qu'avant et il m'embrasse. C'est un baiser assez étrange, un peu comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout ça était vrai mais je comprends, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à y croire, je tache de le rassurer en l'embrassant avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il doute de moi et de ce que je ressens. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je laisse parler mes sentiments et pour le moment, je ne regrette pas, au contraire je suis heureux et je tremble légèrement, es-ce vraiment possible que je puisse être heureux ?

Je le tiens de nouveau contre moi, je sens qu'il a besoin de ça, qu'il a besoin d'être dans mes bras et j'en ai besoin aussi. Finalement, je relâche ses lèvres et je le serre fort, je ferme les yeux et j'appuie ma tête sur la sienne. Je dois être complètement dingue, en tout cas je ne veux plus jamais entendre dire que je suis un lâche. Pourquoi ? Ca me semble évident, en acceptant de tenter le coup je viens de m'engager sur la voie la plus difficile. En acceptant d'être avec lui je n'accepte pas seulement d'avoir une relation stable avec un mec, c'est bien plus que ça car ce n'est pas un garçon ordinaire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si mon père l'apprend je suis mort, « je veux tenter le coup » en cinq mot je viens de « trahir » tout ce qu'on m'a apprit durant des années : le méprit de ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur, le culte voué à face de serpent, la haine contre les Gryffondor et contre Harry en particulier, et toute les autres « valeurs » que mon père m'a transmises. Tout. Je viens de tout renier. Je suis dingue, mais je pense, non je suis sur que ça en vaut la peine en fait. J'aurais regretté si je l'avais repoussé, j'en suis sur, tant pis pour ce qui nous attend. Car il n'y aura pas que mon père qui posera problème, il y aura les autres, ses amis. Ca va être dur je le sais, je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont penser que je fais ça parce qu'on me l'a ordonné, que je cherche à obtenir des informations ou un truc du genre. Ils lui diront que je me sers de lui, que je ne suis pas sincère, que je lui mens, qu'un Malefoy ne peut pas aimer, j'espère qu'il ne les écoutera pas, oui j'espère. En tout cas si on résiste à ça je pense qu'on pourra tout affronter.

Mais je pense trop et je m'inquiète trop, pour le moment on est ensemble et personne n'est au courant, cette nuit il n'y a que nous et c'est ça qui est important, bien que je ne suis pas sur qu'il a envie de reprendre là ou on en était mais peu importe rien que d'être avec lui je suis bien. Mes mains qui étaient dans son dos se mettent en mouvement, je remonte sur ses épaules et je descends aussi bas que je peux, j'ai envie de la câliner. Je me mets à le caresser à toucher chaque millimètre de peau que je peux atteindre, ma bouche glisse sur son visage, dans son cou, sur ses épaules partout ou je peux l'embrasser. Mon excitation était totalement retombée quand il avait commencé à pleurer mais à présent elle revenait et c'était un peu gênant, je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un obsédé mais il faut dire qu'avoir son corps nu dans mes bras ne m'aide pas à rester calme.

Finalement je retourne embrasser ses lèvres, je glisse ma langue dessus, je les mordille, les suçotes, j'aime ses lèvres, c'est la partie de son visage que je préfère après ses yeux, je me demande ce qu'il aime chez moi. Moi il y a un tas de choses que j'aime mais la liste serait longue et puis certaines sont privées. Je le fait s'allonger sur le dos et je me mets sur lui pour une séance de câlins, j'ai envie de profiter de lui, de sa présence, comme si j'avais peur qu'il me repousse à chaque instant. Cette fois ci je suis de nouveau complètement excité mais je me contente juste de l'embrasser. J'ai tellement peur qu'il doute de ma sincérité que je n'ose rien faire de peur qu'il ne s'imagine des choses.

: POV d'Harry :

Je tremble légèrement … Comment allons nous vivre cette relation ? Voila la question que je me pose … Restera t'elle secrète jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? Devrons nous faire semblant de nous haïr à nouveau ? Je ne pourrai pas, ça serai au dessus de mes force … Je pense que j'éclaterai en sanglot s'il m'insultait à nouveau … ? Ou je deviendrai fou, au choix …

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens sa main me caresser le dos … Je frissonne quand elle caresse mes rein, et un léger gémissement essai de passer la barrière de mes lèvres … Toute ma peau frissonne, et je sens mon excitation remonter en flèche … Comment une simple caresse anodine peut a ce point me rendre fou ?Ses mains glisse sur moi, et je sens ma température corporelle augmenter, ainsi que ma respiration … Sa bouche se mêle a la partie, et la un gémissement rauque se fait entendre : je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

**- Espèce d'obsédé sexuel …**

Ma voix n'a rien d'accusatrice. Elle est chaude et affectueuse. Mes joues sont rouges de plaisir, et mes yeux a moitié fermés.

Quand sa bouche revient sur ma mienne, j'entre ouvre la bouche avec plaisir. Mais sa langue n'entre pas, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration ! Ce n'est pas juste je veux sa langue ! Mais il commence à martyriser mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux sous la capitulation. Il me pousse et m'allonge, et je rouvre les yeux pour le fixer … Mes yeux doivent briller d'une émotion que je ne nommerai plus ici … Et il me câline … Et j'ai a nouveau envie de pleurer, mais de joie cette fois … Ca me fait tellement plaisir … Mais c'est tellement con que ça se passe a l'infirmerie tout ça !! Il m'embrasse, couché sur moi, et je sens son excitation contre ma cuisse …

Nus nous sommes arrêté en plein milieu tout a l'heure … Je comprends qu'il soit excité, la mienne d'excitation se fait également sentir a présent … Alors tout doucement je roule des hanche pour frotter ma cuisse a son érection naissante et la stimuler … Mon genoux frotte contre sa peau, et ça m'excite comme pas possible … Mon propre sexe se frotte contre sa cuisse, et je trouve ça stimulant …

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et je me cambre contre lui … Je suis a nouveau en feu, et cette fois je n'ai plus peur … J'ai envie de lui a un point que je ne croyais pas possible d'atteindre ! J'ai l'impression que c'est vital maintenant ! Ma bouche part en exploration de son visage, mes lèvres parcourt chaque parcelle de ce visage aristocratique comme pour en mémorisé la déclinaison parfaite. Ma langue sort de ma bouche et taquine sa joue, il a une saveur si particulière, j'aimerai la graver en moi …

Une de mes mains descend dans son dos, et se pose sur sa fesse pour la serrer et le presser contre moi. Mon autre main elle se faufile entre nous pour caresser son torse … J'ai besoin de le dire … Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? De toute manière au point ou j'en suis rendu, un peu plus, un peu moins, ça ne changera rien …

**- Drago … Drago …** [dans ma voix rauque il y a comme une supplique] **S'il te plait … Je n'en peux plus … J'ai envie de plus …. J'ai envie de te sentir Dray … De te sentir en moi … De te sentir bouger en moi … Ooooh, rien qu'a imaginer comme c'est bon quand tu es en moi, j'ai l'impression que je vais venir … Hmmmm, je peux plus attendre, j'en ai besoin ! Drago, je t'aime tellement … Je t'aime, je t'aime … Si je ne te sens pas maintenant je vais mourir … Je t'en supplie …**

Ma voix se fait de plus en plus pathétique, mais je m'en fiche … J'ai besoin de le sentir, la maintenant tout de suite ! Pitié Drago, pitié … Ahhh, je m'en fiche de passer pour un Poufsouffle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! J'en ai trop besoin …

: POV de Draco :

Je suis heureux de voir qu'il aime mes câlins et ça me donne envie de lui en faire encore plus, je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher, j'ai tellement peur que tout ça s'arrête. Je gémis légèrement, il est en train de frotter sa cuisse à mon érection, il va me rendre dingue à faire ça, moi aussi j'ai une jambe entre les siennes et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil, je me frotte à lui, ça m'excite, j'aime le sentir durcir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger, je me mets entre ses cuisses pour que mon érection frotte directement la sienne, jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir être autant excité par le contact d'un sexe masculin contre le mien et c'est pourtant le cas.

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, je le veux tellement, sa bouche glisse sur mon visage et ça me fait frissonner, je sens sa langue sur ma joue, je trouve ça excitant de le sentir faire ça. Je sens une de ses mains sur mes fesses, il me garde contre lui mais je ne comptais pas m'éloigner, je bouge mes hanches pour me frotter à lui.

**Drago … Drago … S'il te plait … Je n'en peux plus … J'ai envie de plus …. J'ai envie de te sentir Dray … De te sentir en moi … De te sentir bouger en moi … Ooooh, rien qu'a imaginer comme c'est bon quand tu es en moi, j'ai l'impression que je vais venir … Hmmm, je peux plus attendre, j'en ai besoin ! Drago, je t'aime tellement … Je t'aime, je t'aime … Si je ne te sens pas maintenant je vais mourir … Je t'en supplie … **

Comment pourrais-je résister à ça ? Comment pourrais-je dire non ? Et... il m'a dit je t'aime, il me l'a dit, personne ne m'a jamais dit ça, personne, pas même ma mère et je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de bonheur, je suis si heureux, il m'aime, et il me veut, il veut me sentir en lui. Le sors de lubrification de tout à l'heure fait encore effet, ces sors sont prévu pour durer un certains temps et le temps n'est pas écoulé, tant mieux car je ne me serais pas vu devoir arrêter de le câliner pour le relancer. Je lui écarte les jambes doucement avant de me placer face à son intimité ou je rentre très doucement.

Je lâche un léger gémissement, je suis si bien en lui, ce que je ressens est indescriptible, j'aime lui faire l'amour, avec lui je prends un plaisir incroyable, je ne suis pas près d'oublier notre première fois ensemble, c'était si intense que je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il m'a fait découvrir des sensations encore inconnu et j'ai prit un plaisir immense, j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à le haïr et il est temps qu'on rattrape ça lui et moi. Bien sur ça n'effacera pas tout le mal qu'on s'est fait durant des années mais tout cela est finit à présent, je ne pourrais plus agir comme avant avec lui. Il faudra qu'on a une sérieuse discussion pour décider de ce qu'on va faire ensuite car je ne pourrais pas faire semblant de le détester.

_« Je t'aime Harry »_

Je lui ai dit tellement doucement que je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'ait entendu, c'est la première fois que je dis ces mots à quelqu'un et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, heureusement qu'il fait sombre. Je crois que je n'aurais pas put lui dire plus clairement, j'ai beau savoir qu'il m'aime ça me fait tellement bizarre de dire ces mots. Je n'ai pas honte mais je suis terriblement gêné.

: POV d'Harry :

J'ai à peine fini mes paroles qu'il accède à ma demande. Il écarte doucement mes jambes et se positionne avant d'entrer. Un gémissement de bien être sort aussitôt de ma bouche. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait de me faire prendre, mais le fait de ne faire qu'un avec Lui qui me fait gémir. J'ai l'impression d'être la ou j'ai toujours été destiné à être. Peut être Drago Malfoy est il mon âme sœur, qui sait … Après tout, nous sommes totalement opposé, et pourtant nos corps sont comme fait l'un pour l'autre … Quand je le regarde, je croirais regarder un miroire inversé. Il est aussi blond que je suis brun, ses yeux gris défi les mien vert, sa classe crucifie ma mise de prolétaire. Lui et ça beauté glaciale, et moi avec … euh, bon je ne suis pas super beau quoi …

L'avoir en moi, c'est comme [j'en suis certain] être drogué et planer. Je suis drogué au Drago Malfoy. Et je crois que je suis déjà dépendant … Et je crois que cette pensée m'a arraché un petit rire … Ciel … Je ris pendant que je l'ai en moi, ça doit paraître étrange non ? Mais je suis euphorique, qu'y puis-je ?

Il est en moi … Et je ne tiens plus. Mon bassin commence à bouger de lui-même, et je me cambre en arrière en fermant les yeux et en geignant. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et ma tête se cache dans ses cheveux. C'est tellement bon, je pourrai mourir après ça …

S'il y une seule chose qu'i me fasse plus rougir que le plaisir, c'est la honte que j'ai en poussant tous ces petit cris de plaisir … Mes « hn », « han » et autres « ho » sont un peu pathétique je trouve … C'est la seule chose que je reproche au sexe : ne pas permettre une discussion plus construite … Enfin, en même temps ce n'est pas plus mal. Vous vous voyez avoir une discussion sur les runes pendant l'acte ? Y 'en a plus d'un que ça couperait en pleine action je pense …

_« Je t'aime Harry »_

J'ouvre d'un seul coup les yeux. Ai-je rêvé ? Ai-je fantasmé ces mots ? Peut être que le plaisir me monte à la tête, qui sait ? Les ai-je vraiment rêvés ? Je me débrouille pour pouvoir regarder le visage de mon ex ennemi, et ce que j'y vois me donne un choc : je n'ai pas rêvé ! Je n'affabule pas ! J'halète, avant de sentir quelque chose couler sur mon visage … Oh ! Apparemment le choc a été violent pour moi, vu que je me mets à pleurer de bonheur … C'est la première fois que je pleure de bonheur … C'est indescriptible comme sensation … Et je le sers contre moi, parce que j'ai peur tout a coup qu'il disparaisse …

**Drago … Je … hn … moi plus !**

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, relancé une querelle est ce que j'ai envie. Car c'est ainsi qu'on s'est toujours prouvé qu'on existait, non ? Et personne ne nous a demandé de changer … Il suffit juste de changer le motif de la querelle … Je me demande comment il va le prendre ? Je me remets en mouvement, j'avais arrêté un instant, et donne un violent coup de rein et me cambre en arrière … Va-t-il seulement répondre ?

: POV de Draco :

Il m'a entendu, j'en suis sur maintenant, il vient de stopper tout mouvements alors qu'il avait commencé à bouger son bassin, je le sens bouger pour pouvoir me regarder, je suis tellement gêné et à voir sa tête il est choqué. Mais pas choqué dans le sens scandalisé, non, choqué dans le bon sens, dans le sens surprit, et je me sens rassuré. Il me serre contre lui plus fort que jamais, à croire qu'il à peur que je disparaisse mais la seule chose qui se passera s'il continu comme ça c'est qu'il va m'étouffer. Je me colle contre lui et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, je suis bien et j'aime beaucoup son odeur, je me sens apaisé comme ça, c'est un peu dur à décrire.

**Drago … Je … hn … moi plus !**

Je rouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermé, quoi ? Lui plus ? Dans tes rêves Harry mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre tout de suite car il donne un coup de rein assez violent et je sens un gémissement m'échapper. J'ai un peu honte de gémir comme ça mais je n'y peux rien, j'aime être en lui, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai connu et je dois dire aussi qu'il m'a prit par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais bon vu comment lui il gémit depuis tout à l'heure je n'ai pas à être gêné pour si peu.

Les disputes ont toujours été le point centrale de notre relation, peut être simplement un moyen d'attirer l'attention de l'autre, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai toujours aimé me disputer avec lui, oui je sais ça peut paraître bizarre mais je vais expliquer. Je suis Drago Malefoy et tout le monde s'écrase devant moi, tout le monde sauf Harry, c'est le seul à me tenir tête, le seul qui n'ai pas peur de me dire mes quatre vérité bien en face. C'est ça que j'aimais, bien sur je détestais ses réflexions en elles même et je me demandais pour qui se prenait se misérable petit con de Gryffondor mais avec le recule je pense qu'en fait j'ai eu de la chance quelque part. Qu'es-ce que je serais devenu s'il n'avait pas été là pour me remettre à ma place et me rappeler que je n'étais supérieur à personne, surement un être totalement méprisable, imbus de lui même, d'une arrogance inimaginable, une mini tête de serpent, Erk qu'elle horreur. C'est sur que j'aurais fait la fierté de mon père mais qu'elle vie. Je suis heureux de la voie sur laquelle je viens de m'engager même si c'est la plus dur, mais je crois que si je veux pouvoir être heureux et libre c'est la seule chose à faire. Je n'ai plus envie de subir ma vie, je veux faire mes propres choix. Et en fait qui sais peut être qu'on était destiné à finir ensemble, je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer mais disons que tout le monde s'écrase devant moi sauf lui et tout le monde l'idolâtre sauf moi, je ne suis pas une de ses groupies et il n'est pas l'une des miennes, je pense que c'est pour ça que ça peut marcher entre nous.

Pour en revenir à Harry et à ce qu'il vient de me dire, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, ho que non, j'ai toujours répondu à ses provocation et même si cette fois ce n'est pas une véritable dispute je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tairais.

_« Toujours persuader d'avoir raison comme d'habitude »_

Ma voix n'est ni froide, ni sarcastique elle est plutôt moqueuse mais tout en restant gentille, en fait je le taquine simplement. Ma tête retourne dans son cou que je martyrise, je l'embrasse, le lèche, le mordille et mes hanches se sont remisent en mouvement, je donne une série de coup de rein assez profond, je sais comment lui faire du bien.

_« Et comme d'habitude tu te trompe, c'est moi qui t'aime plus »_

Je ris un peu c'est tellement incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour on se disputerait pour ça, enfin disputer est un grand mot, ça n'a rien à voir avec les disputes mémorables qu'on a eu dans le passé, non la c'est plus de la taquinerie mais bon les vieilles habitudes on la vie dur. Cela fait des années qu'on est ennemis, qu'on se cherche, qu'on se provoque, ça va être dur d'oublier ça. Mais là ça n'a rien de méchant d'ailleurs je me suis redressé et je lui souris, je bouge toujours mon bassin mais plus doucement, j'aime le faire languir.

Je pense que notre couple va en étonner plus d'un, « couple », c'est vraiment trop bizarre à dire, notre couple, va falloir que je m'y habitue à ça aussi enfin bref, je disais donc que ça va en étonner et même en choquer plus d'un. Je crois qu'il serait difficile de faire plus opposé que Harry et moi, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, quoique pour le mental je crois que c'était surtout valable avant parce que je sens qu'il y a pas mal de chose sur lesquelles mon point de vue va évoluer maintenant. En tout cas je sais aussi que les prochaines semaines seront dures, très dures, il va falloir qu'on se prépare à se prendre des réflexions plein la tête mais on parlera de tout ça après. Et pour ce qui est du physique, c'est l'opposition la plus totale entre nous, je suis plutôt du genre froid alors que lui est chaleureux, c'est un peu le feu contre la glace. On est tout les deux beaux, chacun dans notre style.

Pour le moment je bouge toujours en lui, j'aime entendre ses gémissements de plaisir et j'aime savoir que c'est moi qui le fait gémir comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse, jamais, je suis tellement bien avec lui, c'est étrange de me dire que je suis heureux grâce à un autre mec et en plus CE mec la, c'est surréaliste. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a deux semaines j'aurais offert une jolie chambre dans l'unité psychiatrique de sainte mangouste à la personne en question, comme quoi la vie réserve bien des surprises. Je retourne l'embrasser, j'aime le goût de ses lèvres, ma langue va doucement jouer avec la sienne et je tente de rendre ce baiser le plus excitant possible, j'aime l'embrasser. Je finis par le lâcher et je me redresse.

_« Je t'aime »_

Oui je sais, je lui ai déjà dit mais j'ai envie de lui redire, et en le regardant cette fois, je suis à la fois heureux et mort de trouille, heureux d'être avec lui et mort de trouille pour la suite.

Je me demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

: POV d'Harry :

Mon coup de rein l'a apparemment satisfait, car il pousse un gémissement qui me donne des frémissements jusque dans les frondaisons de mon être.

Vous n'avez pas compris ce que son les frondaisons de l'âme ? Mais êtes vous donc inculte ? Bon, je vous explique. Avez-vous déjà imaginé que vous ayez une âme sœur ? Ben non, ça n'a rien à voir. Les frondaisons de l'âme sont le moi qui est psychique et non organique, ce moi magique qui fais de nous des sorciers, cette force qui est différente, et coule dans chaque corps humain. Les moldu eux aussi en ont, mais c'est tellement tenu, qu'ils restent des Moldus, et ne deviennent jamais sorciers.

Voila à peu près ce que je peux vous dire dessus.

Je me demande comment il va répondre à ma petite provocation. Imaginez nous, enlacé, moi avec lui en moi, et nous chamaillant sur des futilités … Il n'y a que nous pour faire quelque chose d'aussi atypique.

_« Toujours persuader d'avoir raison comme d'habitude »_

Sa voix est chaude et affectueuse, un brin moqueuse … Et ca me fait sourire, et fermer les yeux de bonheur. J'aime me chamailler avec lui, c'est le lien le plus fort qui nous uni … Sa tête va se nicher dans mon cou, et il commence à me mordiller, me lécher, m'embrasser et faire d'autres choses qui ne sont pas descriptible. Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, un long et désireux gémissement m'échappe.

Quand ses hanches se mêlent de la partie, ce ne sont plus des gémissements, mais des cris que je pousse …

_« Et comme d'habitude tu te trompe, c'est moi qui t'aime plus »_

Je grogne, mais ne suis pas en état de protester. C'est vraiment pas juste, s'il me prend par les sentiments … Hurm, oui bon, j'ai jamais dis que mes sentiments était dans mon cœur, hein, mon cul va avec …Bon, je suis peut être vulgaire, mais hé ! C'est vous qui scouatez ma tête, je pense encore ce que je veux, non ?

Il rit doucement, apparemment, ça l'amuse, moi aussi je dois dire, même si je ne suis pas en état de répondre pour le moment ! Mes jambes enroulées autour de ses reins, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et mouillé de larme de plaisir, mes joues chauffées par une légère honte des cris que je pousse, et mes bras enroulé dans son dos, j'ai légèrement enfoncé mes ongles dans ses épaules.

Apparemment il a décidé de me faire languir, car il bouge vraiment doucement … Je geins, c'est a la fois vraiment bon, et terriblement frustrant. Mais pour rien au monde je n »échangerai ma place avec quelqu'un d'autre ! D'ailleurs, le premier qui ose toucher Draco, je crois que je lui montre la partie de Voldemort en moi. Il m'a montré pas mal de torture par le biais de mes rêves, toute sur des ennemis des mangemorts de sa secte, mais c'était constructif. Je pourrais en appliqué certaines de ces techniques sur celui ou celle qui essayerai de toucher mon Serpentard … Oui c'est le mien ! Le premier qui touche, je le torture … C'est simple, non ?

Quoi je suis possessif ? Vous ne seriez pas possessif si vous possédiez un spécimen sexy et intelligent de la classe Malfonienne ? Franchement, objectivement, il est « presque » parfais ! Ouais, je dis presque, parce qu'avouez que son narcissisme, sa façon hautaine de massacrer les autres, son esprit diabolique quand il s'agit de détruire des ennemis et sa verve acéré n'en font pas quelqu'un de parfais ! Enfin, moi je m'en fiche un peu, ça m'amuse de me disputer avec lui … A croire qu'on a été fais l'un pour l'autre ! Je doute en effet que quiconque répondre a Draco Malfoy … Enfin moi je ne connais pas grand monde, et a moins que Draco soit attiré par Hermione ou Ron … Je les tue s'ils essaient de le prendre, pas d'amitié qui tienne !

Je pense que pour l'instant nous allons garder cette relation secrète … Pas que j'ai honte d'aimer Draco, mais ce serait dangereux pour lui, plus que pour moi … Je préfère attendre de me débarrassera de face de serpent avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit en publique … De plus ça finirait a la une de la gazette, par une quelconque stupide journaliste, dont je citerai pas le nom et qui fouine toujours dans ma vie … Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser a ça …

Je retourne a ce qui se passe pour le moment, et je réalise qu'il m'embrasse … Je gémis de plaisir, j'aime qu'il m'embrasse, c'est un orgasme buccale, je dois dire … Sa langue glisse sur la mienne, et ensemble elles entament une valse millénaire …

_« Je t'aime »_

Ah, j'aime l'entendre dire cela … Je souris, légèrement béat, et fini par répondre :

**« Moi je te déteste, mon ange … »**

C'est légèrement ironique, et carrément moqueur que je sors cette phrase … Pourquoi mon ange ? Car Dray ressemble a un ange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Un ange déchu …

Je fini par me taire, et donne un coup de rein, pour me retrouver au dessus. J'en ai assez d'attendre qu'il me satisfasse correctement. C'est assit sur lui que je commence à bouger rapidement, la tête levé vers le plafond. C'est tellement bon … Des plus incongru et assez gênant sortent de ma bouche, mais ne suis plus a ça près.

: POV de Draco :

J'aime le faire languir, non je ne suis pas sadique mais j'aime voir l'envie sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Je le trouve déjà beau au naturel mais il l'est encore plus quand il prend du plaisir, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux clos, ses joues légèrement rougies et les sons qu'il laisse échapper, tout cela contribue à m'exciter. Je sens ses jambes se serrer autour de moi comme s'il voulait me garder contre lui, en lui, j'aime quand il à des gestes possessifs envers moi. C'est peut être parce que ça me confirme qu'il tient à moi, et j'aime ça, ça me fait plaisir de me sentir aimé par quelqu'un.

On pourrait croire que j'aime ma liberté, et ce n'est pas faux, mais j'ai tellement envie d'être aimé qu'il peut me coller autant qu'il veut, ça va être dur après, car je me doute qu'on ne va pas s'afficher publiquement, ça va vraiment être dur de pas pouvoir être avec lui. Je crois que je serais capable de le provoquer juste pour l'approcher, lui parler, le toucher. Si encore on était des amis ils nous suffiraient de faire semblant de rien mais là on est ennemis, on ne pourra même pas s'adresser la parole en public. Je sens que les retrouvailles seront intenses quand on réussira à avoir des moments d'intimité.

**Moi je te déteste, mon ange …**

Je lui souris, je crois que quoiqu'il arrive nos chamailleries ne cesseront jamais, c'est le point central de notre relation depuis le début, j'ai remarqué qu'il m'avait appelé mon ange, je trouve ça mignon, arf je deviens guimauve, bah toute façon c'est dans ma tête personne le saura. Et puis moi aussi je l'ai appelé mon ange tout à l'heure. Je me demande comment ça va être entre nous, on ne pourra pas se voir autant qu'on le voudra, hélas, mais pour le moment il est avec moi, on est seul et on fait l'amour, c'est si bon.

Je me demande si je le fait encore languir ou si j'accélère mais je n'ai pas à me poser la question bien longtemps car il me fait basculer d'un coup de rein pour se retrouver au dessus. Il se met à bouger rapidement et je le regarde se faire du bien sur moi, il est terriblement excitant comme ça, j'aime le voir se donner du plaisir de cette façon même si je suis plutôt passif. Il m'excite tellement ce n'est pas possible, je dois faire quelque chose, je redonne un coup de rein pour reprendre le dessus mais cette fois plus question de le faire languir, je commence à le prendre, rapidement, faisant de long mouvements tachant de toucher à chaque fois ce point qui le fait hurler de plaisir, j'aime l'entendre crier.

Je le prends à un rythme très soutenue, je le veux tellement et après tout n'avais-je pas dit au début que je lui offrirais la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser, intensément, passionnément, possessivement même, il est à moi et à moi seul. D'ailleurs quand je pense à tout ses gens qui lui tournent autour ça m'énerve, de quel droit osent-ils l'approcher mais aucun d'eux n'aura avec lui le genre de relation qu'on a. On a toujours fait partit de la vie l'un de l'autre même si c'était en tant qu'ennemis.

Je ferme les yeux tandis que je le prends, c'est si bon, je laisse des gémissements m'échapper, j'aime le prendre, j'ai aussi remarqué que ça l'excitait de m'entendre gémir ou crier.

: POV d'Harry :

Je ne reste pas longtemps au dessus, rapidement il reprend le contrôle et je me retrouve à nouveau en dessous. Et cette fois il n'y pas de main morte, et tout mon corps répond aux appels du sien, se cambrant violement pour mieux l'accueillir, mes bras enroulé autour de son, cramponné comme si ma vie en dépendait, ma bouche s'ouvrant sur des « Aaaah » et autre « oui » pour inciter mon partenaire à continuer.

Ma prostate malmenée, que Drago s'évertue à percuter, ne m'aide pas a rester de marbre, et je cris comme si je voulais mourir. Mourir de plaisir.

Il fini par se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser, et mes cris sont étouffé par sa bouche. Son baiser est dominant et possessif, je peux le sentir, et ça me va très bien, je ne veux être a personne d'autre qu'à lui …

Avant j'étais sa Némésis personnelle, maintenant je suis son amoureux personnel, ça change que de côté des sentiments, mais je reste toujours à lui, et lui à moi.

Quand sa bouche s'ôte de la mienne, notre langue qui était connecté se détache, et je sens ma salive mélangée à la sienne m'humidifier les lèvres. Mes gémissement se font à nouveau audible, et je me mords la lèvre pour essayer de les retenir, en vint. Pendant qu'il me prend, il gémit de plaisir, et ça rend chaud. J'aime l'entendre manifester son plaisir, cassant son apparence froide et rigide pour quelque chose d'ardent et brulant. Je pourrai passer ma vie à l'écouter se plaindre de cette manière particulière.

Je fini par ouvrir les yeux en grand d'un seul coup, et par hurler à m'en casser la voix. Tout mon corps se cambre dans un spasme violent, et mes bras se referment plus fort autour de ses épaules. Je retombe en arrière, l'esprit brumeux et blanc de toute pensée : je viens d'entrer dans le royaume post coïtal ! Je ne remarque même pas s'il continue ou termine, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde ! C'était une des meilleures baises de ma vie ! Courte certes, mais bien remplie. Cette baise, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, mais est plus un « faut l'amour », est quelque chose que je n'avais pas expérimenté jusqu'à maintenant … Grisante expérience que je retenterai bien jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Une terminé a deux, ma respiration se calme lentement, pendant qu'il se retire de moi. Je cherche ma baguette, posé sur la table de chevée, et lance un sort evaneso sur nous, avant de me coller a lui, ma tête posé contre son torse, essayant de retrouver une respiration peu hachée et plutôt normale.

Maintenant que tout est calme, je me dis que le faire dans l'infirmerie est peut être un peu poussé, et que si l'infirmière nous a entendu, ou pire, vu, alors nous sommes dans le caca … Ca se trouve, elle n'a pas osé intervenir, et s'est cloitré dans son bureau ! Oh non, rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons …

Je lève la tête vers Drago et lui fais un sourire contenté. Je me rehausse légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues.

**Dis moi Drago … Pour la prochaine sortie a pré au lard ça te dis de s'esquiver de nos « amis » et de se retrouver quelque part ?**

Je sais que cette question est débile, mais je voulais la poser, alors pourquoi pas … Je n'ai rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner, alors je me suis lancé. Il est intéressant de penser qu'une question anodine telle que celle-ci puisse revêtir une importante signification émotionnelle et sentimentale. Pré au lard, je l'ai toujours visité avec Ron et Hermione. Mais dernièrement Hermione est super occupé par ses divers et variés partenaires, et Ron a une petite amie, avec laquelle il voudra surement aller a pré au lard. Je voudrais donc, pour une fois, faire comme les autres, et aller a pré au lard avec mon amoureux.

Je pose ma tête dans le cou de mon dis amoureux, et entame un suçon possessif. Il est à moi, et je le marque comme tel. Je parierai ce que vous voulez que cette peau n'a jamais été marquée, et qu'il l'a interdit à tous ses partenaires. Car un suçon est une marque d'appartenance, tout le monde n'en fait pas.

Je souris sans déloger ma tête. J'aime beaucoup ce cou blanc. Vraiment beaucoup.

: POV de Draco :

Mon dieu qu'es-ce qu'il peut être excitant, ses gémissements, ses cris, tout me rend dingue, j'ai bien fait de jeter un sors de silence avant qu'on commence, c'est assez bizarre de faire ça dans l'infirmerie, je ne regarderais plus jamais cette pièce de la même façon et je me dis qu'il y a d'autre endroit de l'école ou j'aimerais avoir d'aussi bon souvenir, va falloir y penser. Il se cramponne à moi comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse mais ça ne me gêne pas, je voudrais toujours rester dans ses bras.

En général même quand je couche avec quelqu'un je garde un certain contrôle de moi même, Harry est le seul avec qui je laisse tomber mon masque, même quand on se détestait il a toujours sut comment me faire sortir de mes gongs. Je le prends toujours et je sens mon plaisir monter en flèche il me fait vraiment beaucoup d'effet. Heureusement lui aussi il prend du plaisir et il ne tarde pas à jouir, wahou, c'est impressionnant à voir et à entendre, il pousse un véritable hurlement tout en se cambrant. Au moins là je sais qu'il a aimé et le voir jouir comme ça, voir le plaisir sur son visage, ça me fait jouir aussi. Je pose ma tête sur son torse quelques instant le temps de reprendre un minimum mon souffle, ce n'était pas très long mais bon sang, c'était génial.

Je me retire avant de m'écrouler à coté de lui, sur le dos, je n'en peux plus, il se saisie de sa baguette pour nous nettoyer, ce n'est pas inutile mais je me demande ou il trouve le courage de bouger. Il se colle ensuite à moi, posant sa tête contre mon torse et je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer tendrement, je me sens vraiment bien. Par contre j'espère vraiment que personne ne nous a entendus, ou pire vu, je n'ose pas imaginer, mais hélas si on nous a vus on le saura bien assez tôt. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et je lui souris, je n'aurais jamais imaginé partager un tel moment avec lui.

**Dis moi Drago … Pour la prochaine sortie a pré au lard ça te dis de s'esquiver de nos « amis » et de se retrouver quelque part ? **

Mon dieu, je frissonne rien qu'a l'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

_''Bien sur mon ange''_

Je lui caresse doucement le visage d'une main, il est vraiment beau sans ses lunettes, il bouge un peu pour aller nicher sa tête dans mon cou et entame un suçon, la réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je frissonne violemment, sait-il que le cou est la partie la plus sensible chez moi ? Il est en train de me marquer et cela ne me dérange absolument pas, en général je ne laisse personne me faire se genre de chose, ni griffure, ni morsure, ni suçon, rien qui puisse laisser une marque sur mon corps. Mais là la situation est différente, c'est Harry, ce n'est pas juste le coup d'un soir, et si on me demande qui m'a fait ça et bien je dirais simplement que c'est mon chéri. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser à un truc que je veux lui demander.

_''Dis Harry comment tu vois la suite ? Je veux dire demain par rapport aux autres''_

Es-ce qu'il veut qu'on s'affiche, es-ce qu'il préfère qu'on garde ça pour nous ? Je pourrais l'accepter s'il a de bonnes raisons mais je préfère savoir à l'avance comment me comporter, je déteste être prit au dépourvus.

: POV d'Harry :

Ma question obtient rapidement une réponse. Une réponse qui me fait frissonner je dois dire :

_''Bien sur mon ange''_

Pas un frisson de peur, mais un frisson de bonheur ! Il m'a appelé mon ange. Ca me fait rougir, même si on vient de faire l'amour, c'est ce mot qui me fait le plus rougir. Je me sens tout chose, ca me fait bizarre dans le ventre …

Il ne dit rien à mon suçon, et je dois dire que j'en profite. Une fois la chose fini, je dépose des baisers papillons le long de son cou. J'aime son cou. Enfin, j'aime tout en lui, mais son cou je l'aime beaucoup !

_''Dis Harry comment tu vois la suite ? Je veux dire demain par rapport aux autres''_

La question demande réflexion … Je réfléchis en silence quelques instant, avant de parler d'une voix hésitante :

**Je ne pense pas que le dire a haute voix soit une bonne chose pour le moment … Voldemort pourrait se servir de toi pour m'atteindre, et ton Père pourrait essayer de te faire du mal s'il savait … Mes amis penseraient surement que tu m'as jeté un Impero, et Snape que c'est moi … Je te propose donc de gardé cela pour nous pour le moment, le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de l'annoncer sans risquer une torture, des cris, des morts et autres choses aussi réjouissantes …**

Ca me fait bien chier de me cacher, mais m'afficher pour le moment n'est pas une bonne idée … Par contre …

**Toute fois je refuse que pour maintenir cette couverture de Némésis tu couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu fais ça, je le torture, je le tue, puis je te tue, et enfin je me tue, condamnant par la même le monde Sorcier, Voldemort devient maître du monde, et c'est l'âge des Ténèbres !! Donc, tu me reste fidèle, ou c'est littéralement la fin du monde …**

Je ris un peu. Le Pire c'est que je suis à moitié sérieux. S'il me trompe maintenant je deviendrai méchant … très méchant !

: POV de Draco :

J'écoutais sa réponse et hélas il avait raison il fallait qu'on garde ça pour nous, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de le dire, personne ne comprendrais et certain tenterais d'utiliser notre relation. Ils penseraient tous que je ne suis pas sincère et tout ça à cause de mon nom. Je n'avais pas demandé à avoir un père comme le mien tout comme Harry n'avait pas demandé à être le sauveur du monde. La vie était injuste, ce n'était pas une découverte juste une constatation, la vie est franchement injuste. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux en réfléchissant, je vivais carrément dans le camp ennemis, si notre relation venait à se savoir j'étais mal mais en même temps tant que personne ne saurait rien je pourrais peut être aidé Harry.

J'étais conscient que même quand cette foutu guerre serait finit ça ne serais pas facile car personne ne me fera jamais vraiment confiance, pour tous je resterais Malefoy, on allait devoir affronter encore pas mal de difficulté si on voulait faire accepter notre relation. Ca ne se ferais pas sans difficulté et les amis de Harry risquaient d'être contre, de mon coté je n'avais pas trop de souci vu que j'avais quasiment pas d'amis et puis je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec le peu que j'avais.

Mais en attendant cela voulait dire qu'on allait devoir faire semblant de rien devant les autres, ça n'allait pas être facile ça non plus.

**Toute fois je refuse que pour maintenir cette couverture de Némésis tu couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu fais ça, je le torture, je le tue, puis je te tue, et enfin je me tue, condamnant par la même le monde Sorcier, Voldemort devient maître du monde, et c'est l'âge des Ténèbres !! Donc, tu me reste fidèle, ou c'est littéralement la fin du monde …**

Houlà, le pire c'est que je suis sur qu'il en serait capable, je le regardais fixement un moment avant de répondre.

_"Je serais fidèle je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi"_

J'allais devoir bien me tenir et faire attention à mes paroles moi, j'avais jamais été fidèle ou plutôt j'avais jamais eu quelqu'un a qui être fidèle mais ça devait pas être si dur que ça non ?

_"On va devoir être très prudent à partir de maintenant et va aussi falloir qu'on réfléchisse à un plan de secours au cas où on serait découvert"_

Je passe mes deux bras autour de lui pour le serrer d'avantage contre moi et je le regarde en souriant j'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, je suis si bien avec lui, c'est le bonheur parfait.

: POV d'Harry :

_Je serais fidèle je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi !_

Même pas une petite pensée pour le monde Sorcier ?, demandais-je en riant. Car après tout j'avais prévu la fin apocalyptique du monde sorcier, et lui me répondait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Je lui souriais en déposant un baisant sa joue. J'aimais ce petit coté « moi » aussi … Je trouvais ça mignon, qu'y puis je ?

_"On va devoir être très prudent à partir de maintenant et va aussi falloir qu'on réfléchisse à un plan de secours au cas où on serait découvert"_

Je nichai ma tête dans son cou après qu'il eut refermé plus étroitement ses bras sur moi … Que pourriront nous faire …

**Prétendre à pari … Tout le monde connaît notre penchant à relever ce genre de trucs. Je pense que ce sera crédible si on se regarde en chien de failliance … Par contre il nous faudrait quelqu'un près à endosser le rôle du lanceur de pari, et donc ça fera une personne au courant de la vérité … As-tu une préférence ?,** demandais je en levant la tête vers lui.

Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'on pourrait faire … Mais avant d'entendre sa réponse, le sommeil post coïtal me rattrapa, et je baillais a m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ma main se délogeant de Dray pour se poser sur un ma bouche dans un automatisme inculqué a coup de claque derrière la tête.

**Si ça te dérange pas, je propose d'en parler demain, je suis trop épuisé la … Tu m'as épuisé ! , précisais je dans un petit rire. Pas que cela me dérange, hein, je veux bien être épuisé comme ça à toutes les heures qui passe de la journée. Je parle beaucoup quand je suis fatigué, hein ? Désolé, j'arrête, tu dois être crevé aussi, parce que on a vraiment pas été tendre sur ce coup la ! Pas que ça m'ait déplut, au contraire, mais … Bon, je me tais, faut dormir maintenant !, finis je par dire en cachant ma tête dans son cou.**

Je fermais les yeux en me bouinant contre lui. Ce que veut dire bouiner ? Et bien vous savez, vous avez déjà vu un chat faire un tour sur lui-même et se serrer contre vous jusqu'à presque se fondre ? Et ben c'est ça !

Une fois cela fait, je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à m'endormir. Alors dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, j'embrassai le cou de mon partenaire en lui chuchotant un « Je t'aime » à peine audible, mais brulant de vérité.

C'est ainsi que je m'endormis …

: POV de Draco :

Harry semblait épuisé et cela me fit sourire, surtout que c'était moi qui l'avait fatigué, je le laissais s'endormir dans mes bras sentant le sommeil arriver, cependant avant de sombrer complètement je réfléchis un peu à ses paroles, effectivement avec l'aide d'une personne extérieur on pourrait s'en sortir il fallait juste trouver la bonne personne pour ça, quelqu'un en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance. En fait j'avais déjà une idée pour la personne en question, non en réalité j'en avais trois, trois personnes qui pourraient me rendre se service, deux Gryffondor et un serpentard. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Harry voir ce qu'il en pense mais demain, pour le moment j'étais trop fatigué.

Je l'entendis me murmurer un je t'aime d'une voix ensommeillée, je déposais un léger baiser sur son front.

_"Je t'aime aussi"_

Je n'étais pas sur qu'il m'a entendu mais peut importe j'aurais d'autre occasion de le lui dire. Je fermais enfin les yeux, je me sentais bien et détendu et c'est comme ça que je finis par m'endormir.

The End

°O°o°o°o°oO°

Voila la dernière complète ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? La prochaine ne sera pas complete, elle est en court d'écriture … Prenez note ! =)


End file.
